The Sacrifice
by Eby
Summary: A sacrifice must be made in the Aesir-Vanir War. Loki saves a Princess and the two must depend on each other to keep from danger. *New chapter holds a new spin on an old legend...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Friends. I enjoy reading Thor fanfiction so much that I thought I would give it a chance. I don't know very much about Norse mythology so you'll have to forgive me. _

_Thank you and I hope you enjoy…_

* * *

><p>Sigyn wept softly. She watched herself in the mirror and wondered how this came to pass. The dutiful handmaidens that assisted in raising her were put upon the task of preparing her for the night's events. They looked upon her with pity and compassion.<p>

They bathed her in the scented oils of Vanaheimr's most sought after flowers for an hour and now they rubbed crushed berries across her lips and charcoal over her eyes to give her a sultry look. Her chocolate colored hair was left down and with jewels in it, cascaded down her back to her bottom.

Her mother Freyja, daughter of King Njord, sauntered into the tent just as they dressed her in the Vanir's finest and most appealing crimson gown. Sigyn could feel her mother's grin without turning to see it. The dress had belonged to her once but now it was needed again.

"Must I do this, Mother?" Sigyn tried to keep her voice from shaking as her hands glided across the blood red dress. It was then that she noticed gold designs woven in.

Freyja made a motion for the handmaidens to stop. She walked over and began finishing by placing the gold bands around her arms.

"My darling daughter… you look so beautiful. A maiden fit for any crown prince." Freyja let her hands fall onto Sigyn's shoulders and hugged her close, "I know you are frightened. But you must hold that fear close to your heart so that none of those Aesir swine catch you vulnerable."

Sigyn was shaking, "Will it hurt?" She asked in terror. She had performed the dance before the war many times but that was all in good fun. For tonight though, that was only the first act in which she would attempt to seduce Thor and for her first time with a man, follow him to his bedchambers.

Freyja sighed and turned her daughter, "From what I have heard of Odin's son, he is abrasive and truly a selfish boy. I will not lie to you, my darling, it may in fact cause you pain."

Sigyn let out a choked cry and her fear began to take over. Freyja saw her breakdown coming and lifted her chin, "No matter what discomfort you bear, you must remember all the soldiers that have died on the battlefield. Your sacrifice will be far less but never forget this… you may be Vanaheimr's only hope in this war."

Sigyn sniffed back her tears and straightened her back. She tried to capture a part of her mother's courage to hold onto. Freyja smiled and took a golden crown from one of the handmaidens. She studied it closely for any blemishes and when she found none, she slowly lowered it down upon her daughter's head.

Freyja stepped back to stand near their servants and inspected the young girl. Although in that moment, her daughter was no longer a girl. She was now a woman being sent in as a sacrificial lamb amongst wolves.

Sigyn closed her eyes and meditated silently. She was to do this for her realm. She was doing this for her grandfather. She halted her tears and tucked her childhood away in her fondest memories. There would be no more sorrow; for she was the Princess of Vanaheimr and with that title came with sacrifices.

Sigyn exhaled once more and opened her eyes, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Loki sighed heavily as he watched the commotion around him. He was amongst Asgardian's finest warriors in a massive tent placed upon the day's earlier battlefield. They were dining on Vanaheimr's most delectable foods and drinking to their victory.<p>

The dark prince found these festivities to be rather drawn out and idiotic. After all he still did not understand why these men feasted after slaughtering their enemies all day. It seemed to him to be rather vulgar.

Loki had accompanied his two brothers on a campaign during the Aesir-Vanir War. Thor, Balder, and Loki fought gloriously side by side. He grinned as Thor recanted the stories of the day, often clapping his shoulder. This made Loki swell with pride as he felt his brother's attention. It was quickly squandered, though, when Balder, the youngest, made a quip about real warriors versus little men with magic.

The others laughed drunkenly and quickly forgot that Loki's magic had been key to their victory. He slouched back against the large throne and frowned.

The Aesir-Vanir War had been waged for many years. Both sides were equal and it truly appeared that it would last forever. It was at the time when rumors began to spread that King Njord was contemplating ending the war when Odin finally allowed his sons to join in on the battlefields. Thor and Balder were elated, but Loki would rather be studying his books and magic.

He ate a luscious grape and glared to his right at his brothers on their thrones. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were below them sitting on comfortable pillows. Other high ranking soldiers were behind them. They were all pathetic in his eyes.

Suddenly, some candles were snuffed out to create a dimness to the tent and the quiet beating of a drum could be heard. All the warriors were on edge and began reaching for their weapons.

Loki glanced around and rolled his eyes. How frightened they were at the little darkness. He was just about to depart to his own tent when he caught a glimpse of crimson red. What he witnessed ceased his movements as well as all the other warriors present.

There before them was a young woman who seemed to be in her own realm. Her back was turned toward the men. Her hair was a rich chocolate color that enticed Loki's senses. With the slow music of the drums, she lifted her arms above her head and snaked them side to side while moving her hips in sync. She turned ever so slowly with her waist leading the rest of her and revealed the side of her face.

She was absolutely beautiful. Loki had never described a woman that way for he had never found one worthy of such a title. Her lips were full and red and her dark eyes seemed to look into the soul of the very person she peered down upon.

The woman in red continued to swivel her hips to the music and her leg slowly slid to her side and she dipped her head back with her hair flowing down. Her arms and hands gracefully framed her soft features.

All eyes were transfixed on her as if she placed them all under her spell. Even the Lady Sif, who would have been rolling her eyes, could not take them away from the dancer.

She pulled her body upward; first rolling her tight stomach, then her gorgeous chest, and lastly her face returned to gaze seductively at the three princes.

The deep drums picked up the pace and suddenly the woman whirled around and around. Her crimson gown lifted to where the warriors caught a glimpse of her toned legs. She stopped and moved around the tent. Loki sneered as she leaned across Volstagg, who turned red at the attention. The woman lifted herself and danced and twirled around the men.

The drumming increased as did her dancing. She popped her hips and spread her arms out around herself. The energy climaxed and suddenly the drums stopped playing and the young woman fell gently to the floor. Her brunette hair spread out around her as she seemed to be bowing before the Princes.

Silence enveloped the tent. Loki was entranced with the mysterious woman.

* * *

><p>Sigyn breathed heavily as she waited for someone to summon her from her bowed position. She had lost herself in her dance again and didn't notice whether the princes had even enjoyed themselves. She wanted to look up at Thor but remained still. She did however see from the side of her vision her mother peering through a slit in the tent, seemingly pleased.<p>

Sigyn was pulled from her musings as she heard clapping and shouts of true admiration from the warriors.

"My Lady, please rise." She heard a bellowing voice.

Sigyn slowly lifted herself to her feet but still bowed her head as a sign of respect.

"That was a stunning dance. What are you called?" The man she assumed was Thor asked.

"Lady Sigyn, Princess of Vanaheimr, my Lord." She said calmly.

A few gasped and others whispered before Thor lifted his hand to silence them.

"And why, pray tell, is the granddaughter of my enemy dancing in my tent?"

The tension could be cut with a dagger. Loki glanced back and forth between his brother and the interesting woman, hoping that she would not be punished.

Sigyn locked eyes with the golden prince, "I am to be a gift, my Lord."

Thor's eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked to both his brothers. Balder smiled widely and Loki grimaced.

"A gift?"

"Yes, my Lord. I am to be offered as a gift to the son of Odin to help persuade the Allfather to the cause of peace."

There was silence.

"So you are here as a bribe, then?" Thor shouted angrily.

Sigyn's eyes shot up to look at him in horror, "No, my Prince…"

"Silence! I know of Njord's tricks! He would like Asgard to admit defeat in disguise as peace! We will not falter!"

She was beginning to panic. This had all gone so wrong. What would be in store for her? She glanced sideways and saw the figure of her mother vanish. She was on her own now. She had failed her people.

"I pity you for having such a coward for a grandfather and King! And because of this, I cannot share my bed with you! I refuse!" Thor yelled and she flinched.

Shouts of angry warriors bit at her ears and she could literally feel the danger breathing down her neck.

"What of my fate?" Her voice shook.

"You will do what you came here for. That seductive dance must have peaked some interest among the room. But who shall I give you too?" He looked around as many jeered and pointed to themselves.

"Balder perhaps?"

Balder stood and smiled. There was something sinister behind his happy eyes. Loki knew Balder's record with his pets and how they all mysteriously disappeared. Right now his brother was staring at her like a new playtoy. He could not let that stand.

The dark prince stood abruptly, startling everyone, "Let me have her, brother!"

Everyone, including Sigyn, stared at him with wide gaping mouths.

Thor laughed, "Why brother, are you due for a little fun?"

Balder glared at his older brother for stealing away his fun.

"You could say that. And may I remind you that if I had not created a smoke veil, we would have surely been defeated today. I am owed this one prize." Loki looked over at Sigyn and saw a tear escape.

Thor thought this over and finally clapped his shoulder, "Very well, Brother. You may have her. But do not have too much fun with her. I would hate to send her home as a toad."

The tent roared laughter and Loki frowned. He stepped down from the throne and wrapped his lean fingers around her arm. In haste, he led her away from the festivities and toward his own tent.

Sigyn tried to grasp onto whatever shred of courage she had left, but was beginning to falter. She heard what Thor had said and there were many legends of Loki's mischievous ways. The one idea that she failed her people was what weighed heaviest. She began to believe that whatever Loki did to her was what she deserved.

Loki's tent was dim with candles. It wasn't as Sigyn suspected the God of Mischief's bedchamber to look like. There was a large bed with green satin sheets and animal furs. Opposite to that was a long leather piece of furniture. Everything else… every corner and every tent post was stacked high with books.

As she drew closer into the tent, she became frantic. Her breathing came sporadically and she pulled against him. As much as she prepared, she was not ready for this moment.

Loki threw her against the furniture across from his bed, "I will not be taking you tonight if that is what you're frightened of." He spat out angrily.

Sigyn blinked bewildered. 'Is this a trick?' She wondered as she watched him disappear outside the tent only to reappear with some shackles. He knelt in front of her. She got a closer look at him then and noticed how different he was from his brothers. Not just physically but his demeanor was different. He was calm and collected. She was not sure if this was a front with something else hiding underneath.

Loki finished clasping the binds around her wrists. It was connected to the furniture so she wasn't going to escape. He stopped one last time to gaze upon her beauty. He then caught himself before he betrayed his true feelings further.

"Go to sleep."

Loki stood; he began blowing out candles, and took off his armor until his chest was bare.

Sigyn was left stunned. She didn't know what to believe anymore. None of this made sense. She was being yelled by Thor, then was auctioned off like a goat, and was somehow given to Loki Odinson.

She tensed up when she heard movement in the darkness. She anticipated something awful but instead felt a fur blanket lain on top of her.

'Perhaps the fates are smiling upon me afterall.' She thought before letting her guard down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Friends, what did you think? Should I continue?<em>

_I'm sorry if Thor was mean, but you have to admit that if he truly believed someone was trying to bribe him in a time of war, he would act harshly. Anyway, thanks guys!_

_Thank you again!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Friends! Thank you to Iloveskitteryandmush, Kirixchi, YugriVodka, Sheilove13, and Holly's Mean Reds for reviewing! Ya'll are amazing! And I am absolutely blown away at how many people put my story on their alerts or favorites list. I am truly honored. May I ask humbly for you all to review as well. I am truly curious about your feedback. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sounds of muffled voices and metal dinging woke Sigyn from her sleep. The morning light from an opening of the tent made her squint. She was still chained to the furniture but there was no sign of the Prince of Asgard. In his absence, she found a large basin of water with a cloth next to it by her side.<p>

Sigyn carefully took the crown from her head and then plucked the jewels out of her hair. When that was finished, she used the cloth and water to wipe the charcoal off her eyes.

She was startled when a strange man slipped into the tent holding a simple light purple gown.

"My Lady, Prince Loki requested that you change." The man approached her and as he neared, she withdrew fearfully, "No need to be afraid, Princess. I just wished to free you of your chains so that you may dress behind that curtain." He said softly while pointing to it.

Sigyn finally allowed him to unlock her shackles and wearily took the dress. She noticed that the man wasn't a warrior. He looked very young.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly.

He seemed surprised at the question and cleared his throat, "Hersir, ma'am." He put his fingers through his blonde hair out of nervousness.

"My name is Sigyn." She bowed her head and made her way to the curtain, "May I ask where the Prince is?"

Hersir turned to give her privacy, "My Lord was summoned for a meeting with the other warriors."

"Oh." He heard her mutter, "And do you have knowledge of what is to become of me?"

Another question that baffled him, "No, my Lady. But if I may be so bold, word amongst the servants' quarters is that you are to stay with Master Loki as a war prisoner until Prince Thor hears from the Allfather. It is said that King Njord of Vanaheimr tried to bribe the Prince…"

"That is not so," Sigyn emerged from the curtain looked fresh and beautiful, "It was not meant as a bribe. Only as a peace offering."

Hersir gave her a comforting smile, "Perhaps. Regrettably, Prince Thor can be quite discourteous at times."

"I gathered as much." She smiled back.

The young man reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small portion of bread. He held it out for her to take, "You must be hungry this morning."

Sigyn shook her head and pushed his hand back toward his sleeve, "Keep it. I will be alright."

Hersir reluctantly put it back but was silently grateful for the extra bit to eat. Then he made a motion to put her chains back on and she backed away.

"Please dear Hersir, there is no need for those any longer."

The boy looked down shamefully, "Forgive me, ma'am, but I was given orders."

Sigyn didn't want to use him but she felt her survival depended on it, "Oh please. I will not go anywhere." She lifted her hands as if saying, 'Where is there to go?'

Hersir bit his lip nervously and felt terribly for treating a lady like a prisoner. Slowly he nodded, "Alright, but you must know that you're in the heart of the camp. If you attempted to escape, you would only be captured again." He warned.

"Oh course." Sigyn bowed to him, "I thank you for your generosity."

He smiled, "I will be back later if Prince Loki is not finished with his meeting."

"Thank you."

Hersir gave her one last look and slipped through the opening.

Sigyn was grateful for his company but could not wait long enough for him to depart. She rushed over to the opening and peered outside. There were armed Asgardians everywhere! There were swarms of them eating, polishing weapons, wrestling, and talking. She quickly closed the entrance not to be seen.

Her heart raced with adrenaline as she thought of home. How long would she have to wait to be returned, if she would be returned. Sigyn then noticed a rather small opening at the bottom of the tent on the opposite side where a dip in the ground was. She quickly scurried over to it and secretly glanced outside.

On this side, there was no sign of any men. There were rows and row of tents but no men. And beyond that, she saw a forest. Her heart swelled in hope.

Sigyn took a few deep breaths and prepared herself. When she was ready, she darted out of the bottom and ran.

* * *

><p>"We will not do anything until we hear from Odin himself!" Loki scolded.<p>

There were shouts of protest from the other men who were spurred on by Thor's foolish notions.

"What transpired last night was an insult to our father!" He growled.

"And what you're speaking of is an act of war in itself! Think Brother of the consequences!" Loki did not back down.

"Perhaps," Their brother, Balder, interrupted, "Loki is right. Punishing the Princess would not be taken kindly by the Vanir people."

Loki sighed in relief.

The younger brother broke the crowd's bantering, "Although I fear that the Vanir King will send his warriors to retrieve her if we do not send word soon of her wellbeing. We must make a decision, Brother."

Silence took the room as all eyes turned to Thor. He sighed heavily, "I grow weary of these talks. The King of Vanaheimr did not care for his granddaughter when he sent her in to slake our needs of flesh. So why would he care now to retrieve her?"

"What are you saying?" Fandral spoke up.

"I'm saying we do not owe our enemy anything. We will keep the girl until she becomes useful." Thor bellowed.

"But…" Sif began but halted when a scream ripped through the air. There was a commotion in the distance followed by more screams.

The warriors exchanged glances and filed out of the conference tent. They followed the chaos outside to a clearing. Loki quickened his pace at the urgency of the woman's cried for help. He knew full well who it was.

When they arrived, the scene before them was sickening. Two men were holding a struggling Sigyn while the other men either held their bleeding noses or approached her lustfully.

Loki's vision turned red. Before the soldiers even noticed, the dark prince attacked with his throwing knives to their thighs. Sif joined him in throwing punches and shouting orders at the remaining men.

Sigyn crawled backward as she watched the scene. It seemed that the entire camp of warriors came to witness.

Thor, Balder, and the Warrior's Three stood on a hilltop silently. When all fighting ceased, Loki looked to Sif and nodded his thanks breathlessly.

She nodded back and stated, "Though she is an enemy, no woman deserves that treatment."

Loki straightened up and glanced around for the Vanir Princess. His eyes fell on her and he immediately removed his cloak to cover her trembling form. Her dress had been torn in several places.

"What happened here?" Thor shouted.

Several of the lower ranking warriors nursed their wounds before pushing one unfortunate man in front of their rulers. He fidgeted and glared at the Princess.

"Well your majesty… we… we caught the girl in our barracks. She was trying to steal our belongings…"

"That is a lie!" Sigyn surprised herself by growling through her teeth. Her tears were soaking Loki's cloak. It pained him to see her weep.

"Then what…" Thor strode down the hill, "were you doing, Princess Sigyn?" He pronounced the Princess which incited several voices of fear from all around.

She was frozen in panic. What would she say? Why had she done this? A thousand questions passed through her mind before she heard the golden prince say, "I grow tired of waiting for an answer, my Lady."

"She was running. Look in the distance… there is a Vanaheimr forest," Balder's stare bore into her soul, "She could have easily navigated herself toward her own warriors."

Sigyn closed her eyes tightly as angry Asgardian's spat malicious words toward her. She would most definitely be punished for this.

"Is this true, Princess?" Thor looked down.

She in turn locked eyes with him, "It is. But I only wished to return to my family. You must believe me, my Lord."

Thor paced in front of her, "You put me in quite the predicament, Princess. My men cry out for punishment but my advisors tell me that you are important to King Njord and I should not fuel anger to the Aesir-Vanir War. Perhaps my Brother was too kind in rescuing you from my men."

Loki sucked in a breath of air at his brother's comment. It had been too harsh. Thor was obviously putting up a front for the other warriors but he had gone too far.

"Plea.. please my Lord. Forgive me for my foolishness. I am but a homesick girl wishing to see her family again." She nearly lost herself.

Balder walked down the hill to Thor's side and whispered in his ear. Loki narrowed his eyes at this action. What was his brother up to? He had been rather vocal in the past few days. Thor nodded as Balder finished.

"You will receive punishment."

Loki stepped forward at this, "Brother…"

"Silence Brother." Thor turned his attention back to Sigyn, "Your punishment will not be as severe as others would be so unfortunate to receive. You will be glad to thank your grandfather for that much."

Balder held his hand out to a warrior and a whip was placed in it. He then handed it to Thor. Loki became alarmed and he noticed Sif and the Warrior's Three agreed that this was too much.

The dark prince came forward and placed his hand on Thor's forearm, "Brother. I ask you humbly not to do this."

Thor's face scrunched up in anger, "Know your place, Brother. This must be done. I'm sorry if you've taken a liking to the girl but her actions cannot go unnoticed."

Loki saw Balder in the corner of his eye grin. What was he playing at?

"Aw. Brother look… I believe our Loki is concerned for the enemy." The youngest jested.

Loki's jaw set as he looked between his family and the intriguing woman on the ground. She was pleading with her eyes for him to help her. He lifted his chin and turned cold, "I only wish that my prize be left unmarred."

Thor nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, Loki. I will do very little to scar her." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "But this must be done."

Loki felt her eyes penetrate his spirit and he gave in to glance over at her. He apologetically cocked his head and she understood in that silent moment between them that he could do nothing, "Very well. Bring her back to my bedchamber when you are finished carrying out her punishment." He did not hesitate to leave.

He only caught a glimpse as a spiteful warrior tore Loki's cloak from around her shoulders and tied her hands around a wooden pole above her head. His feet couldn't take him any further when he reached around a corner and hid behind a tent. The anger seeped into every crevice of his soul as he began shaking. What was the matter with him? He should not be feeling these emotions for a girl he barely knew. An enemy at that! Still, he winced as he heard the pace of her breathing pick up.

Loki paced and wrung his fingers through his raven black hair in anticipation for the first blow. He heard the crowd pick up their chanting for blood. Then there it was… the first crack of the whip. His face contorted in pain as he heard her take in a sharp breath. She had not cried out in her bravery. The men watching cheered Thor on.

Another, then another... Loki struck the nearest tent's wooden post in helplessness. He brought his hand back and barely noticed the stinging that he experienced or the blood running down his knuckles. Another crack entered his heart and he let out a ragged cry. The emotional wall that he built up throughout his life was beginning to break and that was when tears slipped down his face.

The last lashing came and the men witnessing the public punishment yelled out in victory over the enemy. Loki did not notice their cheers for he fell to his knees and pounded the dirt beneath him. His tears darkened the ground as he could feel everything she felt. He was horrified by all these feelings. Very slowly and hesitantly, he gathered himself back up and straightened his armor.

Loki knew he would have to face her soon and he needed to build his walls back up so that he wouldn't just fall at her feet when she arrived. He slowly staggered back to his own tent.

And as he walked away, he never noticed Balder's bright eyes watching him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you again, my friends! I appreciate you guys reading and letting me know about things. Ya'll are great, seriously!<em>

_Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my friends. _

_I wanted to thank Valdemar, BlackStarChan, thrufirewithoutaburn, YugriVodka, TheTinyCupCake, and Iloveskitteryandmush! You guys are awesome! Thank you as well to those that put my story on their favorites or alerts! Ya'll are awesome!_

_Not only do I get to have feedback but I learn things as well when I read your reviews. I learned what an awesome movie Troy was for example! Great movie suggestion, Kirixchi. Cookies for you!_

_I hope ya'll enjoy this short chapter! Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>Loki tore open his spell books and started crushing and combining the healing plants. He worked frantically so that all would be ready when Sigyn arrived from the lashings. He placed his fur blankets on his bed so that she would be comfortable. Seconds turned to minutes as he waited for the Princess to be returned and he began to panic slightly.<p>

He was just readying himself to go back to the clearing when his ears picked up a soft sob. He pulled the opening to his tent wide enough to allow passage. He was startled when Sif passed through, cradling Sigyn in her arms. She appeared greatly distressed as she looked down at the woman in her arms.

Sigyn was covered once again by Loki's dark green cloak but he was disturbed to notice even darker lines soaking through it. His eyebrows clenched together as his eyes shown his concern. He guided Sif to his bed where she gently placed her down on her stomach. Sigyn cried into his pillow as the pain stung in waves.

Sif pulled Loki away from the bed and whispered, "Please tell me you can ease her pain…"

"I can." He said and she nodded her approval.

She looked over her shoulder at the crumpled form on the bed and frowned, "Thor acted too rashly."

Loki looked down and said nothing but she could tell he agreed.

"I just pray that Odin sends word soon. We need old wisdom to sooth the young warrior's heart." Sif placed her hand on Loki's, "You must keep her safe until the Allfather instructs Thor on what to do. I fear that she is in grave danger as long as she stays here."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "And what makes you think I want to protect her?"

Sif turned her head and glared up at him, "Do not play games with me, Loki Odinson. Never forget that we grew up together. You have a gentle heart and though I would never reveal it, I believe your emotions betray you."

His jaw set in denial until he heard a moan from the bed. His face immediately softened and he stopped himself from dashing over to her. He looked to Sif for silent permission to tend to Sigyn and she nodded before giving one last warning, "Remember Loki… protect her. She is in danger from any one of these fools. Although I am regretfully troubled by those in higher ranking."

He nodded his acknowledgement and said, "Thank you, Lady Sif."

And with one last look at the bed, she left the tent.

Loki looked to Sigyn and immediately gathered the healing concoction. He rushed over to her side and she inched away in fear. He slowed his actions and carefully set everything down on the table next to her. She watched him as he sat down on his bed easily so not to hurt her any further. There was a warmth in his eyes. There was so much compassion and genuine concern lying there.

He very slowly lifted his hand to her shoulder and let it sit there for a moment, "I can heal your wounds if you wish it." He said quietly.

Loki waited patiently for any answer. Sigyn finally nodded through her tears. He nodded in return and very gently lifted the cloak away. He had to tear his eyes away for a moment to not be ill. There were long slices across her back with blood still seeping from the wounds. He would have angry words for Thor after this was finished.

"I have to remove the top of your dress. Can you move?" He asked.

She nodded and gasped as she pulled her arms through what remained of her sleeves. She held her arms close to her body as to attempt some sort of modesty. He assisted her to lie back down before beginning the process.

Loki took a cloth full of water and as carefully as he could, cleaned a portion of her back, then dried, and finally dipped his lean fingers into the healing potion.

"This may hurt a little." He warned just as he glided his fingers downward on her skin. It wasn't until he pushed into her wounds with the odd smelling herbs that she cried out. The pain was indescribable. It burned and felt like it was being pierced over and over again. But then just as the pain came on, it was cooled miraculously as it smoothed over.

Sigyn gasped as she felt Loki's soft breath against her skin.

"I'm deeply sorry." Her eyes darted to his when she heard this. The High Prince of Asgard was apologizing to a lowly Princess of Vanaheimr. If she had not been in discomfort, she would have laughed at the situation.

"You are not at fault, My Lord." Sigyn fisted part of his bed sheets in pain, "I deserve this in more ways than one."

Loki stopped his healing process and hissed, "How can you ever believe such a thing?"

Her eyes widened, "Forgive me if I've insulted you. I did not wish to do so."

He softened and began again, "You did not insult me. I was merely upset that you would put yourself down so easily. You do not deserve _this_."

"I'm afraid my Mother would disagree." She let her head fall onto the pillow, "I have failed my people."

Loki frowned at this. Was she to tell him her side? He had heard Thor's bantering about her bribes and womanly charms, but no one had given her the chance to speak on her own behalf.

Sigyn no longer acknowledged the burning as she spoke, "My mother pressed upon me the importance of what I was to do. It was found out earlier this week that my grandfather will be in a peace conference soon with the Allfather. My mother had heard this secret and decided to set it in motion with a peace offering to the son. She said it would ease the tension with the Asgardians if we send a precious gift."

"You?" Loki spoke up.

"Yes," Sigyn sniffed back some tears that threatened to escape, "I am the only one amongst my sisters to have retained my innocence. I was also, as she called it 'the most pleasing to the eye'." She huffed.

Loki tried to process everything. He was disgusted with Freyja for putting such a heavy burden on her daughter and he also realized the misunderstanding that had taken place, "So, King Njord does not know you're here then?"

"I suppose not. I believe only my Mother and my handmaidens knew." Sigyn shook her head, "How foolish we were."

Loki caught himself tickling her back softly. He realized that all her wounds were healed and he had been unconsciously comforting her for the last several moments. He stopped and cleaned the rest of her back. After everything was dried, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and she seemed stunned that he was finished. She turned herself to lay on her side.

"Thank you. For every kindness you've shown me."

He looked down and found her glassy eyes on him. She granted him a glimpse of a smile on the corners of her lips. The breath caught in his throat at this new expression for she was stunning. Instead of speaking, he nodded in her direction.

"I shall leave you to rest…"

"Do not go!" Sigyn burst out before she could stop herself, "Forgive me, my Lord… I just… I'm…"

Loki silenced her by sitting back down on the bed. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching her sleep and studying her face. But his thoughts drifted back to their conversation.

'Why would Freyja make such a decision without consulting with her father first?' He thought. This notion floated around for several hours in his mind before he himself fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone! Sorry so short but I wanted to give ya'll something. Please review and let me know what you think so far.<em>

_Thanks again and goodnight._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends! I would like to thank nemesis, Iloveskitteryandmush, Loki's Little Helper, thrufirewithoutaburn, and GRexCarolinii! Also the readers that put my story on their alerts and favorites! You guys are amazing!_

_I hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

><p>Loki sat on the piece of furniture that had acted as Sigyn's bed the night before with a spell book on his lap. He had the book open, but he never read. With his knuckles to his chin and a careful finger to his lips, he stared at his bed. He had woken up next to the beautiful woman at the beginning of the night and could not fall back to sleep. The laughter and drinking outside his tent made it impossible. Before <em>she <em>came, he despised the activities of his fellow Asgardians but now he loathed them.

Sigyn looked like a tiny fairy in the massive bed, and he felt himself standing to look closer at her. Her hair had fallen across her face as she tossed and turned in her troubled dreams. Loki gently brushed the chocolate locks away from her eyes and marveled at her beauty. She was pale but the complexion made her lips stand out in a rosy way. She had very light freckles spread across her nose and he stopped to count them.

Loki was pulled away from his quiet peace when he heard the opening to his tent. He glared down at his servant, Hersir, who held in his arms a new royal blue gown. The younger man instinctively shrank back when he noticed the Prince shooting angry malevolence his way.

"The gown you sent for, my Prince…" Hersir carefully laid it across a tall pile of books. Loki didn't say a word. The pressure threatened to suffocate him.

Loki stepped down from the side of his bed and stalked over to the gown. He looked down his nose at it and then back to Hersir, "I'm relieved we have a body to put in the dress."

Hersir sighed and looked down in panic.

"You received direct orders from me…" He hissed, "How dare you betray me."

"I… I did not..."

Loki held his hand up, "You will pay dearly for the ignorance you have displayed…" He flicked his wrist and a pile of snakes appeared in the middle of the floor. Hersir jumped back and toppled over some of the books. The snakes began to slither over to him.

"You should have just done what you were told. Had you just chained her, none of this would have happened." Loki controlled the snakes and menacefully guided the shiny black creatures toward the servant who was beside himself in terror.

"STOP!"

Loki's eyebrows shot up when Sigyn leaped in front of Hersir and he immediately caused the snakes to disappear. One of her delicate hands held the fur blanket closely to hide her nude body and the other was held out firmly in front of her to stop him from advancing. The defiance shined through every haggard breath as she stared Loki down.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered in astonishment.

"Hersir never betrayed you! He attempted to put the chains back on me! It was I that betrayed your generosity." Her features softened, "Please show him mercy. He only wished to lessen my discomfort."

Loki's eyes shown the terrible battle his soul waged upon itself. He wanted nothing more than to make his servant cry out as Sigyn had. She had been hurt and he wanted to punish someone for it.

Hersir was still on the floor, clutching his chest while witnessing the scene before him. Loki, the dark prince of Asgard, was being challenged. He feared for the princess's wellbeing. No one challenged a son of Odin without horrifying consequences.

Sigyn and Hersir jumped when Loki erupted suddenly…

"I will not yield! Mercy is weakness and he will be punished!" He stood there shaking as he remembered growing up hearing those words. He waited for her to remove herself from his path.

Sigyn felt her chin quiver as tears threatened to escape. She looked at him in contempt as she slowly glided out of the way. Before she passed him, she halted next to Loki.

"You make your brothers proud, my Lord." She said quietly and made her way back to the bed.

Loki stared at the spot where she once stood. His jaw clenched as the words she spoke burnt his very soul. What was he becoming? He stared down at his hands and saw only that of Thor's, stained with Sigyn's blood. A breath escaped him in anguish.

"Get out." The prince choked.

Hersir sat up slowly, afraid to move too suddenly in fear. He looked back and forth between Sigyn and Loki to be sure he would be allowed to leave.

"GET OUT!" Loki screamed.

The servant made no hesitations. He rose quickly and darted out of the opening. He fell into a few warriors but did not stop when they shouted at him. He was more frightened of his master and his wrath.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sigyn and Loki were frozen. She did not allow herself to look at him but a slight smile bore onto her lips. He had triumphed in the test that his brothers had so miserably failed. She waited for his breathing to lessen in intensity before she allowed her eyes to wander to his form. What she saw was a broken man instead of a proud prince. It was in that quiet instant that she noticed his hand. It was caked in dried blood that trailed down underneath his sleeves. How had she not seen that before?

Loki spun toward her when he heard her gasp. She was staring at his hand. Was she really concerned about his injury? Had she not just witnessed how horrible he had just been?

Sigyn still held the blanket closely but took the bowl of healing potion in her free arm and closed the gap between them. She sat the bowl down and retrieved a clean cloth and fresh water. Loki watched her incredulously as she pushed him over to the furniture and allowed her to set him down.

She kneeled on the ground before him silently. He shifted uncomfortably at the proximity with which they were to each other. Sigyn gave him a warning glance before tucking the blanket in itself and taking in the water and washed his hand of the blood. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked meticulously to cleanse his wound and an unfamiliar heat rose in her cheeks.

"How did this happen?" She asked softly.

Loki's thoughts of how lovely she looked in the candlelight were interrupted and he cleared his throat, "I thought I could help you." He said bitterly.

The thumping in her ears grew louder as it struck her what he was trying to tell her. He had injured himself when he realized he could not save her from the lashings. Their eyes locked and her heart understood him.

Loki, in all his life, had never been treated with such kindness. Sigyn had been the first to genuinely display compassion toward the lonely prince and this fact did not go unnoticed to his weary heart.

He winced when she spread the healing potion across his knuckles. She saw his pain and mimicked his actions from before by gently blowing cool air across his wound. His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes rolled back at the immediate pleasure this caused. His face stiffened immediately so that Sigyn would not see his weakness. As soon as the cold air ceased, the pain as well as the wound disappeared. Yet she still held his hand in her own. Loki didn't quite understand the emotions he was experiencing, in fact, he was frightened of them.

The softness of her skin combined with the faint scent of flowers were intoxicating and he found himself vulnerable.

Loki gently, but firmly, took his hand back in an attempt to regain a sense of reason.

"I thank you, my Lady."

Sigyn seemed to be hurt when he pulled away and she looked down at herself. The redness returned to her cheeks when she realized how she appeared.

"Forgive me, My Lord. The night's events came on suddenly. I fear you must think me most impolite in my state of undress." She jumped up and backed away from him.

Loki shook his head and pointed to the gown on the stack of books, "I had sent for new clothing while you slept."

Sigyn quickly retrieved it and disappeared behind the curtain. He saw the fur blanket drop to the ground in a heap and felt a pang of longing shoot through his body. He raised his chin in defiance of these feelings as the realization suddenly made its sorrowful presence known. She was the enemy. As such, he was bound to his duties of his realm to treat her so. He softened then, 'Why did she have to be the enemy?'

The Princess had dressed quickly as she emerged from behind the curtain in less time than he took to put his armor on. He watched as she ran her long fingers through her hair to look more presentable.

She startled when a rather loud laugh came from outside amongst the music of the festivities.

"You will be protected in here." Loki noted her fear, "No one is permitted to enter."

Sigyn let out a shaky breath and nodded, "Is it a daily custom in Asgard to feast at nightfall?"

Loki smirked at the hint of sarcasm, "Only in the shadow of victory. But what you and I consider victory means something else entirely to Thor, for he comes up with one every night."

He relished in hearing her laugh under her breath. After so much turmoil, it was a beautiful sound and he only wanted her to continue.

Sigyn's eyes shone brightly as she felt a real moment of gleefulness and quickly thought of home. She had felt this way when she was with her sisters. They had always been locked away from the rest of Vanaheimr to shelter them from the evils of the realm and had found ways to entertain themselves. They would play games or dress up and laughter could always be heard amongst them. Eventually though, her sisters found a way to escape the confines of the palace which left Sigyn to herself. She didn't realize how much she missed those summer afternoons with her family and the joy she felt until this moment.

She watched one of the candles flicker as she lost herself in a different time, "I am sorry for what I said." She said so low that Loki could barely hear, "You are nothing like your brothers."

Their eyes met and hurt flashed in his features before understanding took its place, "To some that would be an insult."

"But to you and I it is not." She said boldly, "We are different breeds so to speak in our own worlds."

His brow knit together in confusion, "How are you different in Vanaheimr?"

"I would rather read books and pass my time daydreaming. My mother always found me odd when I showed no interest in any of the Vanir warriors." She shrugged, "The men in Vanir are not unlike those in Asgard. The size of their sword is more important than a sense of intellect."

Loki chuckled, "I suppose there is truth in your words. So why then did your mother choose you to come here? If she really knew your personality, she would never have sent you here."

Sigyn seemed to contemplate this, "I do not know, my Lord. My mother has always been clouded in mystery. Even my uncle does not know what happens in her mind."

Loki felt more uneasiness. He didn't trust this and felt he needed to get word to his father but how? He knew Thor had already done so and any messengers sent would only lead to questions.

Sigyn saw his unrest and bit her lip, deciding to change the subject with a question, "Will I be made to call upon your brothers again?"

His head snapped to look at her, "Not if I can prevent it."

She smiled, "Then I shall not attempt to escape again."

Loki grinned, "Then I won't be forced to chain you up."

The two spoke of many things. Their upbringing, his books, her sisters, and all this distracted them from the sounds outside. They talked until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>The palace of Vanaheimr was dark in the time of war. No more feasts or dances, just silence.<p>

Freyja sat in the throneroom. Her shoulders shook as her face laid in her hands.

"Are you alright, sister?" Freyr appeared from behind a pillar.

"They've taken my daughter. Who knows what is happening to her now." Her sobs slowly turned to laughter and she took her hands away to reveal a massive grin.

Freyr sinisterly grinned, "Whatever will Father do?"

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dunnnnnn! What do ya'll think? <em>

_Oh and just a little trivia, I imagine Freyr as Michael Fassbender._

_Thank you guys so much!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello friends. I would like to thank Imperial Dragon, Loki's Little Helper, YugriVodka, Katiebra, SleepyHeather, thrufirewithoutaburn, Valdemar, Ilovekitteryandmush, and Mo! You guys are truly amazing and if I weren't so tired with a sick two year old, I would write every single one of you a very long thank you note! Also, thank you to those that add my story to their favorites and alerts! _

_Oh and some trivia from me to you! At the very end of this chapter (you'll know when), I always go to youtube and type in Last of the Mohicans soundtrack – 9 top of the world and listen to it while I read. Ya'll give it a try and see what you think. Just make sure that it is 'Top of the World'._

_Thanks again, guys! Ya'll are amazing!_

* * *

><p>The next morning was quiet and a fog settled amongst the camp. Loki's eyes spanned around him slowly. He had sent for Thor when Sigyn fell asleep and waited for him outside his tent so he wouldn't frighten her.<p>

Everything had changed. Instead of waking up with a sense of disillusionment, he woke up this morning with a sense of hope. Sigyn had stealthily brought down the walls he had so carefully built throughout his life. And in turn, Loki had made her laugh more than she had in a long while. The two seemed a perfect match in realms where they did not belong. It was a relief to feel he belonged somewhere.

Loki straightened when he heard the familiar crunching of dirt behind his tent, heading toward the front.

"What is this about, Loki?" Thor rubbed his shoulders, "You know more than anyone how important my bed is after a night of celebrations."

His younger brother shook his head, "Yes, how could I forget being on the receiving end of your fist. Why do you think I sent for you instead of waking you up myself?"

Thor chuckled and sat down next to Loki. The two brothers were silent for a few moments before the elder spoke.

"Go ahead then. Give me your lecture. Odin knows I've heard it from Sif already. You believe I acted too harshly…"

"I know you acted too harshly. If you wish to be respected, Brother, this is not the way to achieve it." He said bitterly.

"How is she?" Thor asked quietly.

Loki sighed, "Her wounds are healed, but she is terribly frightened…"

"Forgive me, Brother. I often seek council in the wrong place."

"Then accept mine now…" Loki turned his body toward his brother, "We must send her back to her grandfather…"

Thor frowned, "Brother…"

"No, listen to me. Something very strange is happening and I fear it all is a terrible omen for the future. Sigyn has told me King Njord knows not of her whereabouts."

Thor let out a heavy breath, "Then why is she here?"

"I do not know…" Loki leaned forward against his knees, "Her mother, Freyja sent her here before peace talks between the two Kings. The Princess is certain that no one knows."

"Loki, you do realize this could all be a trick."

"But it isn't. Something else is happening. You must at least think about letting her go. We must tread lightly, Brother. These times are difficult and decisions cannot be made hastily."

Thor thought for a moment and clapped Loki's shoulder. He stood, "Thank you, Brother. I shall take your wise words into account but I will wait until word comes from Father before I decide."

Loki nodded in contentment, "Go back to your bed, then."

Thor laughed, "No need to instruct me twice. Sleep well."

"You do the same."

Loki was left alone once again. He hoped his words would find their way to Thor's heart. As difficult as it was to imagine Sigyn leaving, he knew it had to be done. For the good of both realms. He retreated back into his tent to sleep a while longer, without ever sensing a set of eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Sigyn woke up before Loki. He had once again shown her kindness by allowing her the bed while he slept on the furniture. She very quietly rose from the bed and tiptoed down to him. She smiled at his innocence and wondered what a great Prince of Asgard dreamed about.<p>

She squinted when a light shone into her eyes. They found the bright culprit in the slit of the bottom of Loki's tent. She bit her lip in temptation. Freedom was at her fingertips again and she knew this time the truly empty parts of the camp. She would go undetected.

Sigyn turned toward Loki as he shifted in his sleep. He had been so good to her. How could she hurt him again after all he'd done? And to leave would not only bring him sorrow, it would bring trouble to his door from his brothers. No doubt, they would blame him for her absence.

Another thought struck her. She found that she did not want to escape. There was no explanation for it, but she did not want to leave him. She felt the invisible connection between them as if a thread had been weaved around their bodies. If they were separated, she knew she would feel physical pain.

"You're still here." A soft voice interrupted her thought.

Sigyn smiled brightly, "Of course. How did you sleep?"

"Soundly, thank you. When did you wake?" His stomach muscles could be seen straining while he sat up.

She tore her eyes away from his body, "Not long before you, My Lord."

He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Please call me Loki."

She blushed and nodded.

Loki smiled and went behind his curtain to change. Sigyn could not stop grinning. She loved saying his name and it gave her great delight to have permission to say it to his face. She roamed around the tent, glancing at the various books. They seemed to go on endlessly.

She heard the tent opening shift and turned with a smile, expecting Hersir. Her grin faded quickly and she backed away when she found the warrior Hogan standing there.

"Loki!" She yelped.

He jumped away from the curtain wearing only his trousers with a throwing knife ready.

"Oh, it's you Hogan." He visibly loosened, "What brings you here, my friend?"

Hogan stood stiffly as Loki went back behind the curtain to finished getting ready. His serious eyes shifted to Sigyn and he bowed slightly.

"Loki, your brother requests your presence in the conference tent immediately. He has received a message from your father and wishes you there before he reads it in front of the council."

Sigyn's heart beat out of her chest. That meant she would be left alone. As if Loki could hear her thoughts, he emerged fully dressed in his black and green saying,

"Unfortunately I shall not be leaving the Princess to herself. Send my apologies."

Hogan eyed him, "Thor requests that you bring Lady Sigyn, since what is read will determine her role here."

Loki seemed to tense up and he nodded to Hogan, "Tell Thor we shall arrive quickly."

Hogan bowed and took his leave.

Sigyn watched Loki intently. He went from tense, to worried, to calm again in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't feel right about this."

She closed the distance between them, "Must we go? I am frightened of what will be said."

Loki reached out and held onto her forearms in comfort, "I will not allow anything to happen. Please believe me."

She searched his eyes and finally nodded.

* * *

><p>Loki and Sigyn were the last to arrive to the conference tent. She followed slightly behind him and kept silent while noticing the sneers passed her way.<p>

Thor gave him an annoyed glance before clearing his throat, "Let us begin. The Allfather has sent a message in response to the word I sent him. I ask now that the messenger read aloud my Father's message…"

The messenger tore the parchment and unrolled it. Sigyn forgot to breath. This was a significant moment to her freedom or worse, her death.

"Thor, I am greatly disturbed to read of the recent events that has befallen your camp. It is a great shock to learn of Princess Sigyn's actions but I found your reaction to it appalling…"

The messanger glanced up at Thor, afraid to continue due to the Prince turning red.

"My son, it seems that the Princess's actions were taken out of context and she truly did mean well.."

Thor glared at Sigyn, who shrunk back further.

"…I implore you to allow her to return to her people before any further misunderstandings occur. I just hope the foolish actions of a boy did not impede on any peace discussions between myself and King Njord."

The messenger sheepishly rolled up the parchment and looked down.

Thor was fuming. Balder placed a hand on his shoulder but he was shaken off. Loki and Sif seemed to be relieved at Odin's words but all eyes landed on the elder prince.

"It appears that we must allow her to go back to her people, Brother." Balder spoke up.

Loki saw that Thor's ego had been hurt and when that occurred, he tended to lash out. He watched as his older brother continued to walk while shaking.

Balder continued, "It is a terrible shame that Father had to scold you so. He could have just ordered us to let her go but it seemed he wanted to make you look like a fool."

Thor growled.

Loki stepped forward, "Balder, hold your tongue. Father most likely meant for that to be read in private…"

"No," Thor said harshly, "Balder is right. The old man wanted to humiliate me. But what I cannot figure out is why he is so insistent on these peace talks when the enemy is clearly trying to deceive us."

Sigyn shook her head and Loki saw the change in the environment turn cold quickly.

"Brother, there has been no deceit. Sigyn has only done what she's been told. I beg you, lets take these words into a more private setting…"

"I will not be told what to do! I am in charge of this camp and I will do what is best for my army!" Thor bellowed.

Loki's breathing quickened and he realized the situation was going south.

"How do we even know this message is from Odin?" Thor yelled.

Balder stepped closer, "Perhaps we should keep the Princess here for a while longer…" He said calmly.

Thor nodded, "Yes, she shall be kept here and in the prison quarters no less!"

The other warriors, except Sif and the Warrior's Three cheered and yelled insults toward her.

Loki stuck his hand behind him, protectively searching for her without looking. Sigyn grasped onto his arm in fear of being separated from him.

"Brother, remember this morning!" Loki shouted over the crowd, "Please think for a moment!"

Thor turned to him and calmed. Balder noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is blinded by her, Thor. It is probably best that they be separated." He said gently.

The elder brother nodded, "Yes. I believe Balder is right. She has bewitched you, Loki. It is for the best…" He turned toward the guard, "Take her!"

Shouts of support rang out.

"Loki!" Sigyn panicked.

"No! You will not touch her!" Loki held his free hand in front of himself to stop their approach.

Silence flattened the noise at this surprise.

Thor stepped forward, "You dare side with the enemy!"

"She is not an enemy! She is innocent in all this and if you will not let her go, I will!" Loki said back defiantly.

Balder's happy eyes narrowed uncharacteristically, "Would you challenge your future King so openly?"

Loki glared at his younger brother, "I do not wish to, but it would seem I am being forced."

The two sized each other up. Loki was sure that Balder was controlling Thor somehow. But why?

"Enough!" Thor shouted, "Loki, move away!"

Loki only drew Sigyn closer.

"Brother, I have made my choice!" Thor sounded like he was making an ultimatum.

The dark prince frowned, "And so have I."

Sigyn watched as the other warriors closed in on them. One word from Thor and they would rip them apart.

"Take her!" Thor yelled.

And then they descended upon them. The warriors roared as they tried to capture the two but when one grabbed at Sigyn's wrist, his hand fell through and a light sparked in it's place.

Balder's grin fell, "What…"

Loki grinned, "One of my many tricks… Goodbye Brother." He bowed to Thor.

Then Loki and Sigyn disappeared.

A great commotion erupted as the confusion of the magic reached everyone. Balder's jaw set in anger.

Sif smiled to herself and the Warriors Three sighed in relief. Whatever had gotten into Thor, they were glad to see Loki carry out his Father's wishes.

"Find them!" Thor boomed and the camp came alive in search of the two.

* * *

><p>Sigyn gasped when she felt herself fall back into her body. She was startled to see that they had been unconsciously walking down the trail away from the Asgardian camp. She heard shouting and bustling of supplies being readied. Loki hurried her along down the path, glancing behind them at times.<p>

"Come." He pulled her into the brush quickly and pinned her behind a tree while looking around it. She heard hooves pounding the dirt and Loki brought his attention back to her. He brought a finger to his lips and pressed closer to her to hide them further.

Sigyn fought to control her breathing as the combined ecstasy at feeling his body close to hers and the threat of being found weighed heavily.

The horses stopped on the trail by them. They could hear the riders jump down from their saddles and the crunching of the dirt beneath their boots drew nearer.

Loki shut his eyes tightly and concentrated on a cloaking spell.

Sigyn found herself shaking violently and softly whimpered. The dark man against her opened his eyes when he heard her.

Loki knew that he had to calm her for the spell to work. He very gently placed his hand on her cheek, which caused her to look up at him. His eyebrows drew up as he seemed to communicate to keep her eyes on him. Sigyn did just that. His thumb traced her jaw line and his other hand worked itself under her hair onto the back of her neck. She looked between his eyes and his lips as she longed for him.

He lowered his head down to hers and as soft as feathers, their lips met. The shock to both their systems was almost too great to bare. Their lips melted together as the kiss deepened and the world disappeared. It felt like peace had encompassed them together.

"Nothing here!" A shout came next to them.

Sigyn and Loki jumped out of their kiss and smiled when they heard the warriors return to their horses and ride off. He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"We must go." He breathed.

She only nodded as she allowed him to keep her hand and guide her through the woods. She never stopped smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Okay, I'm going to bed! Must sleep!<em>

_What did ya'll think?_

_Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello friends! I have a rather short chapter for you. Sorry if it's too short. I'll try to add another soon. _

_I wanted to thank Katiebra (I'm so glad you liked the softness! I've always thought of Loki as a gentle love interest), animexluva13 (Thank you, I was a little worried about the way I wrote the characters but it made me feel good to know you liked it!), GRexCarolinii (I really wanted to write Sif and the Warrior's Three differently from what has been done, so thank you for your kind words!), Imperial Dragon (You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hehe), Kirixchi (Thank you! As a fan of your work, I'm honored to know you're enjoying it!), Kaede Kei (Thank you!), Mo (I didn't think they hated Loki in the movie, either. If anything, Loki was just the little brother of their friend. And thank you so much for the well wishes of my son! He's feeling much better now.), SleepyHeather (You have good taste in music! Lol. Thank you!), Iloveskitteryandmush (Thank you!), pinkieswore (Thank you! I appreciate your kind words!), and Charisma B (Thank you very much! I'm so glad you're liking it!)_

_You guys are so amazing! And once again, thank you also to those that put my story as a favorite or alert! I'm overwhelmed by the show of support! _

_Some more trivia, I get on Pandora a lot when I write. The stations I mostly listen to when I write this story is Sia, Lisa Gerrard, Trifonic, and 30 Seconds to Mars. Just thought I'd let you know._

_Thank you guys!_

* * *

><p>"What!" King Njord shouted.<p>

Freyr bowed on the ground in front of his father in respect, "Freyja confirmed it with her own eyes. Princess Sigyn was captured by the sons of Odin."

The King stood from his throne and paced with his brow knitted together in concern, "This cannot be true. The Allfather and I have been meeting in secret for talks of peace."

"I found it rather disturbing myself. Your most beloved granddaughter traveled with her mother in order to surprise you. She told Freyja that she wished to bring a smile to your face in these terrible times. But their party was intercepted on the way by Princes' war camp. My sister was able to escape, but I fear our dear Sigyn was taken." Freyr feigned sorrow.

Njord's tired face twisted in anguish, "Oh, my poor girl…" He grasped onto the arm of his throne. His expression darkened, "How dare they! Odin speaks of treaties to my face while his sons commit such atrocities!"

Freyr nodded, "What shall we do, Father?"

King Njord looked down at his son as if the answer had not occurred to him yet. He grimaced, "You will take our best men and retrieve Princess Sigyn. I shall deal with the Allfather. And Freyr… bring her back at all costs."

The younger man bowed, "Yes, my King. I just hope we reach her before she endures any unspeakable horrors."

The King growled, "Let us hope for the sake of both realms, that my dearest Sigyn has not been hurt."

With that warning lingering in the air, Freyr took his leave while trying to hide his grin. Everything was as he had planned.

* * *

><p>Loki and Sigyn were made to stop at a quiet stream to refresh themselves. They had traveled half a day in search of Vanir troops, although she had no idea what would happen once they found them.<p>

Sigyn looked up at their surroundings and smiled. The wind whispered to the trees, who in turn reached out to meet it like a lost lover. Birds sung to each other above them. It was so peaceful and most welcomed after being in the company of boorish warriors.

Her gaze leveled back down to the stream and she cupped her hands in the clear water to quench the strong itch in her throat.

Loki watched her curiously as he had done since they narrowly escaped his brother's guard. At first she seemed slightly nervous around him after the kiss but as they marched on, her demeanor turned to happiness. He wondered if she was glad to be rid of him soon or if she truly just enjoyed life.

"Are you unwell, my Lord?" Sigyn seemed to see his thoughts written above his head.

He frowned as she had reverted back to his title, "I am alright. What about you, Princess? I suppose you are elated to be welcomed by people of your own realm soon?"

She grimaced and took another drink, "Yes… I am to return to the tedious rituals of court and the mindless pursuits of warriors who only wish to bed a daughter of Freyja…"

Loki turned in surprise.

She sighed, "If I had not love for my grandfather, I would choose to run away. I tire of being used as a political pawn."

"And you wish to go back?" He gasped.

Sigyn darted her eyes toward him, "What am I to do, Loki? If I were to run away, where would I go? And you… would you just abandon your duties as Prince to escape the confines of the life you have been dealt?"

He looked down, feeling rightly scolded, "No I suppose I could not."

She gazed back up to the trees and smiled, "But it is alright to dream of such wonders. Wouldn't it be delightful if you and I ceased our search… to escape together in pursuit of worlds beyond our own?"

"You would wish me to accompany you on your forbidden journey?" Loki grinned.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to make any new discoveries without you. Besides, who else would allow me to bother them so?"

He shook his head and huffed out a laugh, "I hardly see you as a bother, Sigyn."

Sigyn's smile faded for a moment and the two nervously glanced at each other. Her thoughts flew back to the moment that his cool lips touched hers. A strange shock ran down her spine at the memory and landed deep in her belly. At feeling this, she quickly rose and stepped back a few paces.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. You must be in a terrible lot of trouble now."

He too stood, "Only with my brothers. My father will be quite pleased that one of us decided to follow his orders."

Sigyn peered up at him through her eyelashes, "And was my rescue only meant to please your father?"

Loki cocked his head to the side and his lips thinned at her comment. She feared that she had said the wrong thing and insulted him in some way. His eyes never left hers as he closed the distance between them and took her hand.

"Your rescue was to keep you safe and nothing more."

She had forgotten how to breathe under his piercing stare and was quite thankful that he released her hand to glance around. He seemed to sense something in the air and he softly grabbed her elbow to be on their way.

"Come… we must be swift on our feet. My brothers and their men are still searching for us."

Sigyn nodded in agreement and followed him further into the woods. She studied his form as he stepped over rocks and swayed past tree branches that stuck out too far. He was graceful in his movements and his royal clothing flowed with his body.

"Back at the camp… how did you create ghosts of us?" She asked.

She heard Loki laugh in front of her.

"They were not ghosts. They were merely projections of ourselves. A 'simple trick'." He said as if quoting someone.

Sigyn stopped her trek suddenly. Loki turned when he didn't hear her following anymore. Her beautiful dark eyes were cold as she stared at him angrily. In all their time together, he'd never seen this side of her and he wondered what was wrong.

"How dare you call that a 'simple trick'…" She huffed. Loki wasn't sure how to respond so he waited for her to continue.

She charged toward him with a finger raised level to his face, "That 'projection' was extraordinary! You have a special gift, Loki!" She softened and lowered her voice a little, "Don't let those cruel men tell you otherwise."

He watched her grow timidly closer as if she wasn't sure she should. Her words struck a nerve within him when he realized he'd waited all his life to hear that he was unique instead of odd. Her hand shook as she placed it on his cheek while looking deep in his eyes.

"Your gift assisted in my rescue. You're a hero. Stories will be told across the nine realms of the powers you possess." The intensity between them grew to new heights.

A tear rolled down Loki's face and Sigyn quickly wiped it with her thumb. His breaths came out ragged with emotions. His heart opened up and the passion between them crashed down on him like a wave. When she bit her bottom lip, it became too much. He grasped onto her hips and pulled her against his body roughly. She yelped in surprise and felt his hot breath hit her cheek. She looked down and found her hand had fallen on his heaving chest.

"Sigyn…" He growled hungrily.

The noise made her gasp in surprise and pleasure. She felt his fingers digging into her sides and she silently prayed that he would kiss her again. She saw in his eyes the desire to do so but his movements gave away his hesitation. She decided to take issues into her own hands…

In a moment of passion, Sigyn wrapped her fingers into his raven black hair, pulling his head down, and her lips forcefully collided with his. Loki moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist while reciprocating her vigor. Their lips danced together perfectly.

They pulled apart for a moment while staring between each other's lips and eyes and used the advantage to catch their breaths. Loki rested his right hand under her left ear. His thumb caressed her cheek while the other fingers found refuge in her dark hair. He knew now that his heart was stolen. It would forever belong to Sigyn, his enemy.

Her fingers untangled from his hair and she smiled softly. As if it was contagious, Loki smiled as well. He lowered his head and captured her lips once again, but this time it wasn't as hungry. His kiss was tender and loving. Sigyn felt her heart jolt in surprise at his gentleness. He planted several soft kisses on her lips and let the last linger.

Loki's body tensed suddenly. He felt the presence of someone else near. So as to not reveal he knew they were there, he looked above Sigyn from their private moment with his lips still connected to hers. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when she noticed him distracted.

Without warning, she felt herself being forced backward at a great speed. Then as if in slow motion, she watched Loki fly backward as well as an arrow shot past them. It landed with a thud behind them in a tree trunk.

When reality set back in, Loki pushed her behind him protectively and glared up, searching for who shot the arrow that almost killed them. His eyes landed on a tall warrior with a dangerous demeanor. He felt Sigyn move around him against his protests and watched as she leaned forward to take a better look.

"Uncle?" She gasped.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks guys! Sleep well, my friends!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello friends!_

_I wanted to thank princess sigyn (I'm so happy you like the story! I can't wait to read your story too!), Mo (Thank you! I love writing Freyr and Freyja! They are fun and devious. You're awesome for thinking of my son. He just turned three by the way), pinkieswore (Thank you so much! I appreciate your kind words!), Katiebra (Thank you! I'm so glad their growing love is shining through! And laughing is perfectly fine at the 'simple trick' part because I intended it to knock Loki on his a**. Lol!), TomFeltonLover10 (Thank you so much!), and ilovefalloutboy (so glad you like it!)! Thank you all so much!_

_Oh and I came across a treat for all Tom Hiddleston fans! Go to _.com/tagged/tom+hiddleston!_ And download the BBC Dracula audio! Definitely worth it if you love Tom! It's an exciting find!_

_Please enjoy both my next chapter and Dracula with our dear Mr. Hiddleston playing Jonathan Harker!_

* * *

><p>"Uncle?" She gasped.<p>

The tall warrior with long dark hair's eyes narrowed, "She was being attacked. Defend the Princess!"

The six men around Freyr shouted a battle cry and descended the hill that they were stationed on. Loki glared at them and readied himself in front of Sigyn for a skirmish. She watched in horror as they came closer. She was frightened for Loki but also for the Vanir men since she witnessed how her dark prince punished his own warriors with such severity before her lashing.

Sigyn pounced in front of Loki and held her hands up, "Wait. Stop!"

The six men halted only a few yards away from the pair with their weapons still ready.

"What is the meaning of this, Sigyn?" Freyr began to slowly make his way down after securing his bow onto his back.

Sigyn glanced back at Loki and saw him ease his stance then turned back to her people, "I was not being attacked! This is Prince Loki of Asgard. He was escorting me back to the Vanir people."

Freyr pushed his way to stand in front of his men and Sigyn, "And why would he be doing that?"

Loki straightened his shoulders back, "It was commanded by the Allfather himself."

"Hmph…" Freyr sneered, "I was commanded by _my_ father to rescue Sigyn."

"Rescue?" A small voice interrupted, "My mother sent me to live with the Asgardians. Why would I be in need of rescuing?"

"Your mother informed King Njord of how unkindly you were welcomed and he feared for your safety. I, for one, was not surprised to hear of your treatment by the sons of Odin as they hold as many manners as a swine does."

Loki stepped forward, "It is unwise, sir, to insult my family for it was your own that sacrificed her as if she meant nothing! If I didn't know better, I would believe you knew exactly what my brother's reaction would be."

Freyr scowled at the Dark Prince for the implication. He was coming too close.

Sigyn took in Loki's words and let them take on their meaning. Her quick intake of air had gone unnoticed but she felt the tears brimming as the evidence of her families' betrayal. She finally saw them for what they were and what she was to them.

"If I didn't know any better, I would believe that you are alone in your quest of returning my niece." Freyr grinned up at him.

Loki grasped onto Sigyn's forearm and backed them away slowly. Their movements were mirrored by the Vanirian Prince and his men, "Yours was no rescue mission, was it?"

Sigyn held onto her new love's elbow and darted her eyes up at her uncle, who held a sinister grin.

Freyr laughed, "Your accusations could be considered dangerous, you realize."

"They may be…" Loki watched his opponents carefully, "But I'll not allow Sigyn to leave anywhere if I deem it unsafe for her."

All that were present fell silent as the Vanir followed the two as if they were predators tracking their prey. The dirt crunched beneath their shoes and the trees still swayed in the wind, but the peace had gone and was replaced by tension.

"I assure you, all is safe for my beloved niece. No harm will befall her." Her uncle placed a hand on his chest as if that would convince them of his sincerity.

"Then you will not mind if I escort Sigyn back to King Njord just to be sure." Loki challenged.

This seemed to anger Freyr as his nose flared and his eyes narrowed. The only Asgardian present caught the subtle side glance to the other men.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that…" The Vanir Prince nodded slightly to his men.

In an instant, chaos swirled around them. With the simple nod, the six men sprang into action and tried to close the distance between them. In a flash of a second, Loki whirled around and small daggers were sent flying. The six men were suddenly stuck by their tunics and armor to the trees behind them.

As they attempted to free themselves with their leader shouting obscenities, Loki took Sigyn's hand and pulled her quickly away. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Sigyn was confused and appalled with her family. She suddenly felt safer with the Asgardians and their jovial festivities. At least they were equally in the dark as she was.

They dashed over small hills and fallen trees. The branches slapped their faces and arms as they ran past trying to put as much distance between them. Loki continually looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. His stomach dropped when he saw the Vanir warriors pop up over the hill they just passed. He pulled Sigyn further through the thick wood.

"They're coming closer!" Sigyn cried out breathlessly.

Loki cursed under his breath and he searched for some kind of help. He spotted a hillside with many rocks about it. He pushed them in that direction and as they darted by, he used an energy spell to blast the rocks. He looked behind them to see that his plan worked when boulders crashed down upon two of the warriors. The other four jumped over the fresh debris on the ground without even a second glance.

Loki focused his eyes on two more of the warriors and words to a spell came tumbling out of his mouth. Sigyn tore her stare from the front and looked behind them when she heard yelps and a sound like a sack of flour hitting the ground. If it wasn't such a serious situation, she would have laughed at the men flailing about. Loki had made iron cuffs appear around their ankles which sent them stumbling forward.

Their last two pursuers were coming up fast. Loki was having trouble thinking of spells to use against them in his haste so he kept running. They rounded another hill and he sent out another energy burst but it missed. Sigyn kept looking back in fear but her foot caught on a root in her absence of mind. Loki stopped to help her up but heard the footfalls of the men. He put a finger to his lips and hid behind a large tree.

Sigyn's stayed on the ground and was thankful for a moment of rest. She looked up, still panting, at the men that rounded the corner. They were taken off guard at seeing her there.

"Well well… did your prince leave you here?" One said.

The other laughed, "I bet he did. That's what Asgardians do when they are cornered. They run away." He looked down at her, "Let's get you back to your Uncle, shall we?"

Sigyn crawled away from their massive forms and buried her head in her hands. She waited for their grimy hands to touch her but it never came. She looked up and found both men unconscious with Loki standing over them. He gave her a hand standing up with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

Loki nodded, "Come…" He pulled her hand and they were running again. He knew that Freyr was still lurking about so he didn't want to take any chances. They ran for another few minutes and then transitioned into a quick stride.

"I will return you to your grandfather myself. I fear that your mother and uncle are plotting something and I do not intend on handing you over easily." Loki fumed.

"What makes you think my grandfather is not involved?" Sigyn walked next to him.

He shook his head, "My father's words in his message. They have been meeting in secret all this time for peace. Why would Njord throw that away when it is so close?"

Silence fell once more as Sigyn contemplated the question. She was stopped suddenly as Loki put his arm across her stomach. She glanced up, confused, and gasped.

"Hello Brother." Balder leaned against a tree inspecting his fingernails.

Loki's eyes darted around, looking for his other brother or his warriors. No one.

Balder looked up and grinned happily, "I am so pleased you are both safe!"

"Enough Balder. Let us pass!" Loki growled.

His younger brother clicked his tongue, "No need to be rude, Loki."

Sigyn felt the skin on her arms prickling in anticipation. Something was not right. She looked behind her at an unseen presence and then back at the cheerful looking prince.

"We don't have time for this… we are being pursued by the Vanir. Let us pass!" Loki shouted.

"But I was under the impression you were returning our dear Sigyn back to her people." Balder crossed his arms and frowned mockingly, "Perhaps we should wait until they catch up."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he stopped breathing for a moment. Balder wished for them to be found. The betrayal sliced through his heart like a dagger. The blonde man seemed to watch the knowledge work its way onto his older brother's face because he smiled in satisfaction.

"Sigyn!"

The pair gasped and turned to see Freyr running up behind them. His heaving chest and dark eyes shown his anger fuming around him.

"Oh look, dear Sigyn. It's your beloved Uncle." Balder chuckled.

Loki trembled with rage. He wrapped his hand around Sigyn's wrist and with his free hand, pulled one of his daggers out of his invisible storage and threw it at his brother. When Balder curled over as the lethal knife embedded itself in his stomach, Loki pulled the princess past and fled.

Freyr halted next to Balder but his eyes still followed his niece. He felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. He looked down at the younger prince.

Balder slowly pulled himself up with an evil grin, "Oh brother! You left your dagger!" He straightened himself.

* * *

><p>Loki and Sigyn ran faster when they heard Balder.<p>

"What is happening? Everything has gone mad!" She shouted.

"It'll be alright." The dark prince huffed, not quite believing himself.

Sigyn shook her head, "And you just killed your brother!"

Just then, Loki was hit from behind and he tumbled to the ground. The princess screamed out as she watched him roll and hit a tree. His arms were trapped to his sides by a glowing blue rope that wrapped around him like a snake.

She dropped down to her knees beside him, trying frantically to untie the ropes. She felt a nasty shock jolt through her hand and jerked it away in pain. Loki struggled against his bonds and waved his hand as much as he could, attempting to use his magic to release himself. Nothing happened and his eyebrows raised in shock.

Their struggle was stilled when they heard laughter near them. Sigyn's hand shot to her mouth when she saw Balder waltzing up to their location, the dagger still shrouded in his abdomen. He and Freyr stopped just in front of them.

"That was not pleasant big brother." Balder grasped the handle of the blade and pulled the sharp end out of his body. He tossed it to the side to Sigyn's horror.

"Yes well, I slowed you down for a bit, didn't I?" Loki smiled through his concern.

Balder laughed through his nose as he kneeled next to Sigyn and stared at his captive brother in the eyes, "Yes, you certainly did. A very noble attempt but you must go with my friend, Freyr, now."

The dark prince struggled once more to break free but Balder laid a hand on his shoulder, "You're not the only member of our family to harness the dark arts, you know. I created this rope just for you. It cannot be broken by any means of magic or steel. Only Freyr and myself know it's secrets."

Loki let out a haggard breath and glared at his brother, "How could you? This betrayal will surely break mother's heart."

For the first time, a flash of remorse crossed his features, "I know." He rose up and nodded to Freyr, "Take him and make sure he does not ruin my plans."

Freyr watched as the Asgardian Prince strode away, "Do we still have an agreement?"

Balder saw the six men that his brother had stopped limping toward them and smiled. Loki was never one to kill, "Yes, we are still in an agreement." He continued his way back to camp.

The six men were all alive but badly injured and they all looked as though they could tear Loki apart. Sigyn stood up finally after watching the terrible exchange between brothers. She put herself between them and her prince.

Freyr rolled his eyes at her feeble attempts, "Let's move."

Two of the men grabbed her wrists roughly and pulled her away as she kicked at them. Two other warriors came and lifted Loki to his feet. One of them shoved him forward behind Sigyn and they began their journey to captivity.

Sigyn screamed at them but all Loki could do was sadly watch as his brother's form faded away across the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Okie dokie… let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It was difficult to write so I hope some of you enjoyed it!<em>

_Once again, please go check out that Dracula audio. Definitely a cool find!_

_Oh and I came across a picture on deviantart that reminded me of the dance scene at the beginning of my story. It's called Dance of Seduction by Gabriellebri. The slit up the side of the dress is not as high and it's crimson and her hair is supposed to be down with a crown but the general look captures in my head Sigyn dancing for the Princes. _

_Good night, my friends!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello friends! Thank you to the reviewers for last chapter! Ya'll are so amazing and wonderful! _

_Just curious though, how many went and downloaded that audio of BBC Dracula? How many of you liked it. I noticed the entire link didn't show up. Just go to google and type in Tom Hiddleston Jonathan Harker and it should be the very first link._

_Thank you guys! I hope you all enjoy my spin on the Norse legends in this chapter._

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Sigyn had ceased struggling after a few hours. The Vanir warriors let her go and just walked next to her. Freyr paced himself in front of them leading them somewhere unknown. Loki was flanked from behind by four of the men while still tied up by the magical bindings. His head hung low after the terrible betrayal by his brother. He couldn't imagine what this would do to his parents. The only question that remained was why?<p>

"Where are you taking us, Uncle?" He heard Sigyn ask quietly.

Freyr chuckled, "Somewhere the liesmith will be hidden away."

"Why are you doing this?" She felt disgusted.

"My dear girl, some things must be left alone until the grand surprise." Freyr looked back at her with a confident grin.

Silence fell upon them all.

Sigyn glanced around her angrily. She wanted to stop and not move until she heard the truth. But throwing a tantrum now would only mean punishment.

"At least answer this question. Why did Prince Balder not die when Loki stabbed him?"

Her uncle shook his head, "Always the curious one. Would you like to answer her, Asgardian?" He peered back at Loki, who only turned his head away.

Freyr shrugged his shoulders, "Balder cannot be wounded. Apparently, he would have terrible nightmares foreseeing his own death, so his beloved mother created a spell where nothing could harm her Gentle son."

"Is that true?" Sigyn asked Loki. He looked at her with such sadness and nodded slowly.

"I've heard the Asgardians make it a sport to throw objects at him." One of the warriors laughed.

"I'd like to try my hand at sending my axe through him." Another added. The rest chuckled under their breaths.

A gentle roaring entered their ears and soon they came upon a stream that connected to a waterfall. They led Sigyn and Loki up the side of it and then entered a small entrance just to the side of the crushing water. They found themselves in a sort of cave that was illuminated with torches on the walls.

"Mother?" Sigyn recognized Freyja standing in the middle with a falsely beautiful smile. She held coiled in her arms a black snake.

"Hello Daughter. I see you are still in one piece. I'm a little stunned considering Thor's anger when I last saw him." She came to greet her brother.

"How could you?" Sigyn whispered.

"Mean's to an end, my dear. This will be but a small chapter in the grand scheme of things." Freyja turned her attention to Loki, "So this is him?"

Her mother glided over to him and gently slid her hand over his shoulders, "He does not look like an Asgardian Prince. He's handsome in a dark way." She bit her lip.

"Don't touch me!" Loki drew away from her angrily.

Two of the warriors grabbed him by his shoulders and held him still. Freyja just smiled and drew a finger down his cheek, "Brother, unfasten him and place him over there." She pointed to the cave wall behind them where two hooks a few feet apart had been bolted in. There was a separate elongated hook above the two.

Freyr unsheathed a dagger and approached Loki, who was held still. He began to struggle and pull against the men holding him, "No trying to trick us now."

Freyja grabbed Sigyn by the hair and held the snake close to her cheek, "Don't worry, brother… I don't think he'd risk an innocent girl's life."

Sigyn hissed in pain and reached up to hold her mother's wrist. Tears formed in her dark eyes and she looked over at Loki. He appeared angry but controlled.

Seeing that he would not attempt an escape, Freyr smiled as he sliced through the magic rope. It parted quickly and Loki could breathe easier with it gone.

"Take off his armor." Freyja laughed.

The two warriors that held him before tore at Loki's armor, then effortlessly they removed his tunic underneath until he had nothing on except his black pants and boots. Loki breathed heavily through his nose. Not only were they touching a Prince but they were attempting to humiliate him as well.

Freyr nodded toward the hooks and the two Vanir warriors forced him onto his knees against the wall. With the rope separated, Freyr wrapped one end around his right wrist and tied it to the hook next to him. He repeated his actions to Loki's left wrist. When they backed away from him, they inspected their handy work. Loki was kneeling on the ground with his arms stretched out to each side of him. He attempted to pull at them but they did not give way.

Freyja released Sigyn and slowly approached Loki with a maniacal look in her eyes. She was truly taking pleasure in his pain. She held up the snake so that he could inspect it, "My pet has been trained in torture. He releases venom in spurts onto his victims to induce the most pain." She reached up above Loki and let the snake wrap itself onto the elongated hook. His breathing quickened and he held a brave face as he glanced up at the snake.

"Why are you doing this, Mother?" Sigyn wept, "He's secure! He cannot escape! There is no need to torture him this way!" She was held back by the warriors.

Freyja smiled cruelly, "This is more interesting…." She turned to Loki, "You should brace yourself, young one. My pet has collected his venom just for you."

Loki looked up at the dreadful snake. It was coiling up on itself and opened its jaws wide. He watched as a black, slimy liquid pooled at the tips of its fangs. He turned his eyes to the floor and steadied himself. His breath became haggard and he gritted his teeth in anticipation of what was to come. He felt a cool drop fall onto his right shoulder and the coolness immediately turned to fire against his skin. The pain was insurmountable as it spread down his back and up his neck. He roared in anguish and his body tensed up against his bindings.

"Please…" Sigyn felt the tears fall freely as she struggled against the men holding her. Freyja and Freyr stood together laughing in triumph. When had they become so evil? She thought.

After a few moments of this, the pain slowly diminished and Loki was left trying to catch his breath. His body hung against the ropes and he trembled.

"Loki?" Sigyn whispered softly.

"Oh he's alright, darling. Such a strong Asgardian can handle this test. Although, eventually the venom will infect his system and he will succumb to the pain… but that won't be for days." Freyja mocked her daughter.

"Come," Freyr announced, "Enough… we have gotten a view of what he will endure. That should satisfy you for now, Sister."

Freyja stood with her fingers at her chin, "Yes, I suppose so." She frowned and caressed his cheek, "There _is_ much to be done. Farewell young Prince."

Loki snapped his head away from her touch.

"Let me stay!" Sigyn shouted as they started to drag her away. The Vanir clan halted and stared at her. "Let me stay with him."

Freyr and Freyja exchanged glances.

"I beg you. Don't make him go through this alone." Her voice cracked.

Freyr crossed his arms and carefully contemplated her request, "It would keep you out of our way." He looked at his sister, "And I don't believe she will leave him. They appear to have true feelings for each other."

"Is it true, my dear? Has this doomed Prince captured your heart where our Vanir warriors have failed so many times before?" Freyja played with her daughter's hair.

Sigyn's eyes fell upon Loki's as he finally was able to comprehend what was being said. Her heart swelled and she leaned her head to the side. She nodded, "It is true. I love this man."

Loki closed his eyes, for her words brought him comfort.

Freyja's demeanor suddenly changed to anger, "How very tragic… You have fallen in love with our enemy, which makes you a traitor in my eyes. You had so much potential…" She pulled her daughter from the warriors' grasp and tossed her onto the floor in front of Loki, "Stay then… watch as your love dies. But just know this… you no longer have a home in Vanaheimr when he has finally met his end!"

Loki glared angrily at Sigyn's mother and struggled to get out of the ropes so he could destroy her. Sigyn pushed herself up and watched as the warriors filed out of the cave one by one. Freyja left with no other words for her daughter. Freyr stood for a moment but began slowly strided backward.

"Goodbye dear Sigyn." He bowed out of simple respect to his Father's favorite grandchild. With one last look, he disappeared behind the waterfall.

Sigyn sat on the cold ground and pressed her palm against her forehead as she sobbed. Her whole life was a lie. Her mother had disowned her as if the last few hundred years meant nothing. She would never see her family again. She wasn't sure if the fact made her sad or relieved.

"Sigyn?" Loki's concerned voice ended the silence. When she heard him, she realized she was not alone. She still had him and that was all she needed. In a burst of emotion, Sigyn drew herself onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Loki pressed his face into her hair and shut his eyes tightly. Sigyn pulled back to look at him. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and caressed his cheeks gently, "I'm so sorry." She sniffed back her tears, "I'm so sorry, Loki."

He shook his head and smiled bravely, "No need, my love. At least you are here to gently guide me to Valhalla."

"No," Sigyn gulped down her sobs, "I will not let you die."

Loki watched as she jumped off the ground and grabbed a large rock. She drew her arm back to hit the snake above him but it hissed and struck at her.

"Sigyn, don't! It's no use." He said with alarm in his voice.

She dropped the rock. She had to think of something else. Suddenly a thought worked its way into her mind. She frantically searched the cave and went further down its corridor. She was gone for several moments but finally emerged back into Loki's sights, carrying something in her arms. It was a large stone, shaped into what looked like a basin; most likely from long ago when past Vanir lived in the cave. She held it close and kneeled back in front of Loki.

"I will not let them harm you." Sigyn took his face in her hands once again and glanced up at the snake. It appeared ready to spill onto Loki again. She gently kissed his lips. Then she took the stone and held it just above his head. She watched the venom drop into it.

Loki breathed out in relief. His head hung and he smiled softly, "Clever thinking…" He looked into her eyes, "but you don't have to do this, Sigyn."

"Yes I do… you are my life now." She withdrew the stone and placed it on the ground beside them, "I will always be here with you."

Loki just leaned into her touch, "And I with you."

They gazed into each others' eyes until the next drop of venom fell.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys! I really hoped you liked my version of the legend.<em>

_Goodnight!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Friends! I want to thank all the people that reviewed! I have sent personal messages and also, thank you to Mo who I could not PM. Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I hope ya'll enjoy this!_

_**When I signal you guys in the story, pull up youtube and type in 'Lisa Gerrard Dead can Dance host of Seraphim guardians' and it should take you to a picture of an owl. Listen to this when I signal ya'll. It's a little silly but I love having a soundtrack!**_

* * *

><p>Balder was quickly approached by Thor when he re-entered the camp. The elder Prince barreled over several others to meet him.<p>

"Any sign of them?" Thor bellowed.

"No sign," Balder calmly shook his head, "But I'm sure they will turn up soon."

Thor frowned, "I should never have lost my temper. Father's message left me angry and I took it out on them both."

"Do not worry yourself, brother. Loki will return Lady Sigyn to her people and all will be well again."

"I hope you are right." Thor turned to the Warriors Three and Sif who had been talking amongst themselves, "My friends, I'm calling off the search party for Loki but I wish for you to keep looking."

Balder laughed, "I'm sure that's not necessary…"

Thor interrupted, "I only worry for my brother and wish to know he is alright. I must give such a task to my most trusted warriors who Loki trusts as well."

The Warriors Three and Sif bowed with their fists over their chests and made their way to prepare for their quest. Sif turned her head to watch Balder suspiciously.

As Thor walked toward his tent, a warrior entered the camp on horseback and approached him immediately, "My Lord, the Allfather wished that I ride ahead and inform you that he journeys here this day."

"What?" Thor asked, "But why?"

The warrior looked down at him, "He wishes to speak with his sons in person, my Lord." He held his fist over his heart in respect and withdrew his horse.

Thor stood in shock for a moment but then hurried to his tent to prepare.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had stayed up the entire night tending to Loki. She held the stone over his head when the snake dripped its venom and occasionally massaged his shoulder muscles to ease the pain of being tied to the wall. She sat against the cave next to him and watched as the morning light turned the water fall clear instead of what looked like a dark blanket.<p>

Loki had fallen asleep against the ropes with his head hung down and his dark hair falling over his eyes. She admired him even then. He was so strong in his torment and always hid his pain from her. She turned her attention back to the dark snake and noticed its jaw widening to drip its venom again. She sighed and drew up to her knees and held the basin over his head. The liquid fell and she waited for the remaining strands to taper off.

"You are weary."

Sigyn jumped and laughed when she heard Loki's voice. She put the stone down and playfully glared at him, "You should not surprise me when I'm holding deadly venom over your head."

He chuckled, "Forgive me…" He looked over at the waterfall, "Daylight has come to greet us."

"Yes it has. It brings hope with it." She smiled.

Loki nodded carefully, "We cannot continue this way, Sigyn… I am losing strength and you grow more exhausted by the moment. You must go find help."

Sigyn frowned and shook her head.

"Listen to me…" Loki gently caught her attention, "We have to do something. You have to agree this will not work much longer before we both starve."

"But the venom…" She whispered.

"…will burn immensely but it is necessary for our survival." He tried to convince her.

She felt the tears forming at the realization he was right. But how could she leave him?

"I have been planning during our time together." Loki felt himself look up at the snake in habit and look back down to her, "I was waiting until the first light so that you would be safe. Look in my tunic and see if a jade stone is still hidden in the right inside pocket. I always have it with me unless one of your families' men took it."

Sigyn glanced up at the snake and then quickly went to the discarded clothing. She reached her small hand into the pocket he mentioned and pulled out a tiny green rock.

Loki exhaled in relief, "Excellent. Now, this stone holds powerful magic. When you hold it in the palm of your hand and think of where you wish to go, it will lead you there. I need you to think of Lady Sif."

Sigyn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She is the only person we can trust in all this. You must find and inform her of everything that has happened. She will be able to retrieve your uncle's magic dagger to cut this rope."

She shook her head in doubt, "I can't…"

"…Yes you can. You must. It is our only chance." Loki insisted.

Sigyn felt a knot in the back of her throat as she attempted to contain her tears. Her breath was shallow and hard. She fixed her eyes on his and suddenly felt his strength empower her. She nodded then when she accepted this must be done.

Loki smiled proudly, "Good. Now hold the stone in your hand and close your eyes."

Sigyn did as he told her.

"Picture Lady Sif…"

She concentrated and found in her memories the female warrior that had handled her so carefully after her lashings. When she opened her eyes, she saw an illuminated string on the ground leading out of the cave.

"Do you see it?" Loki asked.

She nodded, "It's beautiful."

"Follow this until you find Sif and she will assist us. Tell her I know how to stop Balder." Loki swallowed hard.

Sigyn turned toward him and noticed the serpent was ready to dispense its venom again. She bent down and pulled the chipped basin up off the ground. The pair held each other's gaze as she held it over him once more. This was the most difficult moment of her life. She tried to not imagine how much pain he would be in and focused on him. He needed her to be strong right now.

When all the venom fell, Sigyn tossed the basin across the cave and collapsed to her knees in front of him. Her lips melted onto his with so much emotion that she sobbed against his mouth. They kissed each other like it would be the last time. In Loki's mind, it felt like it would be. With all his strength fading, he wasn't sure how long before he succumbed to the pain.

Sigyn pulled her lips away but pressed her forehead to his. Loki closed his eyes to memorize this moment for after she was gone. Their silence still conveyed their love for each other.

"Go." Loki whispered.

She sobbed once more and then kissed him quickly. She got up and backed away, wiping her cheeks dry, "I will return. Do not lose hope."

He nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.

With this small expression, she turned and bolted out of the cave.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Start playing Dance with the Dead host of seraphim by Lisa Gerard and picture these next scenes in slow motion. Lol. Sorry movie buff.<strong>)

Sigyn followed the white string down the side of the waterfall and toward the forest. She jumped over fallen trees and ran over hills as fast as her feet could carry her. The whole time, she pictured Sif to keep from thinking of Loki. She never paused as she raced through the trees. The illuminated string twisted around boulders and over small streams. But she never stopped. Her heart felt like it would explode but her courage kept her going.

Faintly in the distance, Sigyn heard a roar of pain rip through the forest. Her heart broke but the terrible sound made her fly.

* * *

><p>Loki panted after the pain subsided to a dull burn. He felt his muscles relax and he attempted to calm his mind. He glared up at the serpent and breathed through his nose to slow down his heart rate.<p>

In his torment, he thought of his Sigyn. He pictured her smiling face and hoped to see it once more.

* * *

><p>She ran without stopping for an hour after leaving the cave. She felt the strength leaving her body from lack of sleep and her muscles running out of oxygen. As she thought of her exhaustion, she didn't see a rock sticking up out of the ground and she fell forward after stumbling against it. Her forearms burned as she crashed to the ground and she saw that she had a gash on her left hand.<p>

Sigyn felt like she couldn't move from the spot she fell. She felt like the world would wrap in on her body and take her off to Valhalla. She was losing hope and that made her weep. She was failing Loki and she couldn't stand to think of him all alone in his torture.

Suddenly though, her eyes caught sight of the string which was glowing unusually brighter. Sigyn took a few deep breaths and slowly lifted her body, which felt like a ton of rocks. She followed the string further and suddenly heard a man's laughter. She halted in her tracks but noticed the string pulsing as it disappeared around a corner. She very carefully pressed herself to the rocks and peered around the bend.

Her heart soared when she saw Sif riding on a horse, but she was with three other warriors with her. Should she attempt to wait until she was alone? As she thought this, her mind went to Loki and she knew she had to risk it.

Sigyn collected her courage and burst out in front of their horses. The animals reared up and kicked in fright. She felt herself fall to her knees and vaguely heard shouts from the warriors above her.

"Princess Sigyn?" Sif exclaimed.

"Where's Loki?" The blonde haired warrior asked.

Sif got down from her horse and rushed over to the broken woman. She laid a hand on her back, "What has happened? Where is Loki?"

Sigyn felt herself collapse onto the female warrior, who looked up at the others in horror. She swallowed roughly and her voice came out husky, "We were attacked by my Uncle Freyr and his men. Loki is being held in a cave and is slowly being drained of his strength."

"What?" Volstagg got off his horse.

"Is Loki hurt? Why can he not use his magic to escape?" Sif questioned.

"He is binded by a magic rope that doesn't allow him to use it. Please we have to save him." Sigyn cried.

"Alright… alright… tell us how we can help."

"There is only one thing that can release him and it is a magic dagger my Uncle holds close. We have to retrieve it and cut him free." Sigyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Wait! Don't go to sleep. Tell us how we find your uncle…" Sif shouted.

Sigyn lifted her arm and held Sif's hand open. She placed the jade stone in her palm and said, "Think of my Uncle's name and it will lead you to him…" Her voice faded as she went unconscious.

Sif looked down at the stone and remembered it from when Loki discovered it in their adolescence.

The Warriors Three were silent with concern.

"We must find this Freyr and teach him a lesson." Fandral shouted.

Volstagg leaned down and scooped Sigyn up into his arms, "This poor girl. Why would her family do this to her?" He lifted her up to Fandral and the younger man cradled her against him on his horse.

"There are many questions we can ask when she wakes but we have to find the dagger she spoke of now." Sif mounted her horse and held the stone up, inspecting it. She closed her eyes instinctively and thought of the name Freyr. When she opened them, she saw the illuminated string in front of them.

With a shake of her head, she kicked her horse and it jolted to a start, "I'll never get used to Loki's magic."

The Warriors Three followed closely behind as they raced to find the Vanirian Prince.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, what did you guys think? Did you like the music with the chapter? <em>

_Thank you guys so much!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello friends! Thank you to ilovefalloutboy and Mo! Also to Katiebra who messaged me kindly! Ya'll are awesome!_

_**Oh and some trivia, I picture Balder as a blonde Jared Leto. **_

_Enjoy please!_

* * *

><p>Balder paced around his tent. He was going through the plans in his head again and everything was working out the way he wanted it. All except he had not expected Thor to be so strong minded to send his friends out to find Loki. If they located Freyr, he would be caught in his terrible deeds. He shrugged to himself and thought, 'We will just have to be gone when they get back.'<p>

He stopped his nervous movements when he heard a faint drumming.

Odin was arriving.

He adjusted his armor and exited his tent to stand by Thor, who appeared even more nervous. They watched as their father led a line of warriors on horses down the field to their camp. The elder man appeared weary and concerned.

Thor went to meet him once they reached the camp. Odin dismounted and immediately walked past the blonde haired warrior while speaking, "Where is the Princess?"

"Father, Loki is returning Lady Sigyn back to her people as we speak." Thor felt like a child being scolded.

"Why was Loki charged with this task?" The Allfather nodded his recognition toward Balder, who bowed with his hand over his chest.

Thor exhaled nervously, "There was a misunderstanding and Loki felt compelled to take her himself."

"Misunderstanding?" Odin raised his voice, "You do realize that any misunderstandings can be cause for another hundred years of war?"

"Yes Father." Thor looked down at his feet.

Odin exhaled restlessly. He studied his sons' faces carefully and headed to the main conference tent.

Thor scowled and looked over at Balder who raised his eyebrows in support. They followed the Allfather who inspected the maps and plans on the table in the middle of the tent.

"I'm awaiting word from Lady Sif and the Warriors Three on the whereabouts of Loki now." The eldest son stood regally.

Odin glared at him, "How long has he been gone? "

"It is going on three days now."

"And Loki has sent no word? Does this not concern you?" The father exclaimed.

Thor raised his chin, "Of course, Father."

"Well," The white haired warrior looked between his sons, "It appears we must wait then."

* * *

><p>Sigyn felt her body swaying and bumping up and down. She also felt strong arms holding her around her waist. She blinked her eyes continuously to clear her vision.<p>

"Well hello."

She glanced up at the voice and found the blonde haired warrior grinning down at her. She shot up on the horse and looked around her frantically.

"It's alright, Princess. You are safe now. My name is Fandral and that is Hogun and Volstagg. We are the Warriors Three…"

Sigyn looked at him blankly and realized he was expecting her to know who he was. He cleared his throat, "We are friends of Loki."

Her ears perked at the name and she felt like she could weep if she had any tears left, "How long have we been riding?"

"Almost half a day, my lady." Fandral answered.

She shook her head and her heart pounded, "Please, we have to hurry."

He noted her dread and nudged the horse forward to ride along with Sif, who was staring straight in front of her.

"Lady Sif," Sigyn spoke up, "Tell me, has the string shown brighter at all? We must hurry if we are to save Loki."

Sif broke eye contact with the invisible string, "It has been getting increasingly brighter. Does that mean something?"

She nodded, "It means that we are close."

"Perhaps we should continue on foot?" Hogun suggested.

Sif and the others nodded. They dismounted and tied their horses to a thick tree branch. Fandral attempted to lift Sigyn up in his arms but she declined politely. They both needed to be ready for whatever was to come. Sif led the way through the forest and the other warriors kept a careful watch for any threats.

They froze completely when the Warrior maiden held up her finger to her lips. She carefully made her way to Sigyn, "The string is getting dimmer then brighter."

Her heart felt like it would stop and she whispered, "That means we are upon them."

Sif nodded to the others and they silently took out their weapons. She made a motion to wait for her signal. She forged on stealthily following the string until she came upon a small camp made up of six men. She studied their movements and tried to figure out which was the Vanir Prince. She decided to bring Sigyn so that she could identify him. When she turned to head back, she was suddenly knocked down by a force above her. The person gave her no time to recover when she felt strong hands wrap around her neck and squeeze. Her hands went to his wrists to pry them off but they were clamped down hard. She desperately punched at his face but he dodged his head to avoid it. She found an open spot against his stomach and with as much force as she could muster, she kneed him in that exact area. His hands loosened only for a moment but that was enough for Sif.

She wrenched her right arm underneath his and swung upward to hook both his arms against her side. She gasped for air as she punched him in his nose. He rolled off her and she immediately moved away to gain some distance.

The Warriors Three were waiting for the signal with Sigyn when they heard a female crying out. They jumped and ran to help Sif. Volstagg stopped and pointed to the Princess, "Stay here and hide until we come find you."

She did as he told her but listened to the sounds of a struggle.

Sif found her weapon lying on the ground next to her and yanked it up by the handle. She clicked it open and the two blades on each end popped out. The Vanir Warrior had recovered quickly and unsheathed his own sword. They circled each other and he grinned when they heard his men coming up behind him. They both went for the attack at the same time and their weapons clashed.

It was her turn to grin when Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral came running full speed at the others. Their battle cries pierced the air as they began the fight with the Vanir Warriors. It was six against three but the Warriors Three had the upper hand. Training with Thor and Balder had come in handy.

Sif and Freyr continued their own private battle amongst their men. They dodged each others' weapons and tried to pierce the other's heart. She chanced a glance at the others and found that the Vanir had fallen quickly and the Warriors Three were about to join their fight. Her look caused him to hesitate and she used that to her advantage. She used all her strength and knocked his sword from his hands. He was stunned and began backing up. Sif charged at him to end his life.

"STOP!"

Sif's blade halted just a centimeter from his throat just when his back hit a tree and she angrily looked over at Sigyn who appeared horrified. She glared at Freyr who peered only with his eyes at his niece.

"I told you to stay hidden." Volstagg huffed.

"I had to see if I could help." Sigyn came to stand next to Sif, "Where is my Mother, Freyr?"

"She had plans to attend to." He grinned maniacally at her, "But the question is… where is your dark prince?"

Sif pushed into his neck just enough to draw blood and he hissed.

"Where is the dagger, Sigyn?" She growled.

Sigyn cautiously frisked him and located it on his left ankle. As she stood, Freyr grabbed her wrist roughly which caused the Warriors Three to push forward to help but they stopped when Sif pushed her weapon just a little further.

It didn't faze Freyr as he pulled her to look in his eyes. His hot breath hit her face, "You will be punished severely for this, Sigyn."

She processed his words carefully and glared at him, "No Uncle, it is you who will be punished once Grandfather hears of this…" She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and went back to the horses.

He cackled loudly, "Run back to your Prince! You might make it back to say goodbye…"

His was silenced when Hogun slammed the blunt end of his weapon against the Vanir's head. The others stared at him and he shrugged. Sif rolled her eyes and turned to run after Sigyn.

"Tie him to that tree. We'll come back for him after we reach Loki." She yelled back to the others.

She caught up with Sigyn and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

The Princess turned and wiped her face clean of any tears that had fallen, "I will be once we release Loki from his bonds."

Sif nodded in understanding while pulling out the jade stone from her pocket. As they prepared for their journey to save Loki, she pictured the Prince of Mischief and opened her eyes to see a new string laid out before them.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>'<em>Balder<em>_… __Balder__…'_

Balder sat up in his chair. He had feigned illness and retreated to his tent as his father and brother discussed the events of the past few days. He heard Freyja's voice in his head.

'_What__is__it,__sorceress?__' _He thought back.

'_I have delivered the message to King Njord that the Asgardians refuse to release Sigyn.'_

He grinned in triumph. His plan was working.

'_I'm afraid that my brother, Freyr, has not been so successful. He has informed me that Sif and the Warriors Three have bested him and retrieved the dagger with Sigyn to release Loki this day.'_

Balder's breath quickened and he looked around for something to throw, '_You__imbeciles!__The__plan__was__to__take__Sigyn__back__to__your__palace__until__all__this__was__over!__What__happened?__'_

'_Forgive my pathetic brother, my Lord. He felt reassured in Sigyn and Loki's new found love that she would not leave his side.'_

'_Love?__How__did__this__happen?__You__have__promised__me__your__daughter__'__s__hand__in__exchange__of__the__Vanir__throne!__' _Now Balder was shaking in rage.

'_And so it shall be, my Prince. You shall see that when all plans are fulfilled, you will be King of Asgard with Sigyn by your side as Queen.' _

He tried to control his anger, '_For__your__sake,__I__hope__you__are__right.__'_

He found himself in front of his mirror looking at someone he hardly recognized anymore, '_It__is__time__to__set__our__sights__higher.__'_

Balder let that be the end of the telepathic conversation as he flew out his tent and ran to find his family. He reached Odin and Thor in the conference tent. He panted and put on his most concerned face, "I've received word of Loki!"

Thor straightened in fear, "What is it, Brother?"

"He has been taken prisoner by the Vanir!"

Odin stood from his seat, "What! This can't be so…"

"My most trusted messenger witnessed it himself. Loki returned Princess Sigyn but they were so angered by our actions that they took him." Balder looked from his brother to father.

Odin roared in anger, which made Balder imagine that he had been exactly like Thor when he was younger, "Are you certain, my son?"

Balder nodded fervently.

Thor growled, "How dare they! I will finish them all with my bare hands!"

Odin held his hand up to silence him, "My sons, we must tread lightly. For if we act aggressively, I fear they may punish Loki. Thor, you and I will seek council with King Njord and negotiate the release of your brother while Balder stays and looks after this camp."

"But father…"

"No, my son. My words are final. There will be no more bloodshed." Odin scolded, "Now go prepare for our journey."

Thor set his jaw in anger but obeyed his father.

"Balder, I'm counting on you to look after our men. They need you to be strong in these difficult times. I have faith that you will make me proud."

Balder bowed, "Thank you, Father."

Odin placed a hand on his shoulder and after a moment, left after Thor. His youngest son watched him go and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sigyn, Sif, and the Warriors Three rode their horses to exhaustion. They were at full speed and never stopped. Sigyn couldn't wait to get back to Loki for she knew he might not have much time left. They kept the silence as they weren't sure what they would come upon when they arrived and didn't want to explain to Thor why they failed him. But most of all, they thought of their friend.<p>

Sigyn recognized the landscape around them and the stream that appeared, "This is it! He's in a cave by the waterfall!"

When they came upon the falling water, they dismounted in a gracefully fluid motion and Fandral assisted Sigyn off his horse. He hadn't even set her on the ground before she raced off.

The Warriors stopped when they heard a terrible scream rip through the air. The Princess gasped and darted up the side of the waterfall. The others ran after her. As they entered the cave, Loki's scream broke off into a soft sobbing. His head hung down and in his weakness, he could not raise it up to see who came in to the small space.

The men looked on in horror and anger at the sight before them and Sif held her hand to her mouth. Sigyn wasted no time as she ran to him and slid on her knees next to him. The dagger fell to the floor and she reached out to rub his cheeks frantically.

"Loki… Loki, I'm here. Please speak to me."

He heard her sweet voice but he found he could not respond. She began to weep as she reached for the dagger. The serpent above them hissed and snapped its jaws suddenly in warning to the Princess.

Volstagg reared his axe and sent it flying. The weapon did its duty when it sliced the snake in half. It was embedded there and the warrior made no attempt to retrieve it.

Sigyn looked back at him and nodded in thanks before she turned back to Loki. With extreme care, she cut the rope around his right wrist. When it broke free, his entire right side slunk forward and she caught him gently. She looked behind her and lifted the dagger for Sif to take. The other woman grasped it with shaking hands and cut the rope to his left wrist.

Loki fell completely onto Sigyn and she turned him to where she held him in her lap. She brushed his hair back as she rocked him in her arms.

"You're safe now, my love. Come back to me." She whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. He smiled weakly. Sigyn let a nervous laugh slip as she sniffed back her tears. She lowered her lips to his and kissed them as if they would return his strength on their own.

The others looked on in wonderment as the pair seemed content to stay on the ground of the cave. Sigyn went back and forth between rubbing his shoulders to peppering his face with soft kisses. Her gentle whispers brought him back to life.

* * *

><p><em>How'd you like that? Thanks guys!<em>

_Review please and let me know what you think._

_Goodnight!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Friends. Thank you to animexluva13, ilovefalloutboy, Mo, and Melanie-Baker. You guys are amazing! Thank you!_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Warriors Three and Sif sat on the edge of the stream next to the waterfall. They had given Sigyn and Loki some time to themselves and used that to refresh their parched throats and fill their flasks.<p>

"Has everything gone mad?" Volstagg broke the silence.

Sif stared into the water, "I know not, but the Vanir are up to something and its not to create peace."

Fandral and Hogun nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the reason, seeing Loki so vulnerable was startling. If they did that to a Prince of Asgard, think of the rest of us…" Fandral mused.

Silence fell once again and the thought lingered.

The Warriors caught sight of movement by the waterfall and stood. Sigyn guided Loki down the side with his arm around her shoulders. He leaned heavily on her in his weakness and peered through the corner of his eyes at the others. He seemed timid and shameful of his state.

"Loki, you're alright!" Sif smiled widely.

He nodded as they came to meet them at the edge of the stream.

"We feared the worst." Volstagg looked at him up and down to make sure he was truly alright.

Loki stood with nothing on but his black pants. He trembled slightly as he lifted his arm over Sigyn to stand on his own. She kept close just in case he needed her support again.

"My friends, you arrived just in time. Any longer and I…"

"Shh." Sigyn silenced the talk.

Loki smiled down at her lovingly, "As soon as my binds were cut, I began using my magic to heal myself." He looked back to his friends, "We must get back to the camp. Thor is in danger."

The Warriors Three and Sif stiffened and stepped forward angrily.

"What do you mean?" Sif raised her voice.

"Balder is working with Sigyn's Mother and Uncle. He is the one who created the dagger and ropes that bound me to the cave." Loki spoke lowly as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Balder?" Fandral asked, "Balder the Gentle?"

Loki nodded, "Yes. I was as heartbroken as you are now. He has betrayed us all and I fear what his purpose is for my brother."

"What can we do?" Sif asked in a heightened concern.

Loki looked down, "I have a plan of my own… but first, Sigyn and I are in need of food to build our strength… Fandral, may I trouble you for a tunic?"

The blonde immediately went to his satchel on his horse and pulled one out. He handed it to Loki and the Prince turned to put it over his head. He heard several gasps behind him. He faced them and gave a questioning glance.

"Oh Loki…" Sif appeared as if she were going to cry. The others looked equally horrified.

"What is it?" His voice shook.

Sigyn gently put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "My love, you have earned scars through your ordeal."

"What?" Loki turned his chin to his left shoulder and he used his peripheral vision to look down. He saw raised red lines that were scattered across his back. Anywhere the snake's venom touched, an angry mark was left.

He breathed through his nose to steady his nauseous stomach.

The others fell into action as Sigyn and Hogun helped Loki with his tunic and Volstagg and Sif pulled out their rations of food. Fandral stood ready with his flask of water. They stood back and watched as Loki and Sigyn regained their strength. The young prince looked up from his food, "As soon as we are finished, we must go in search of mistletoe…"

"Mistletoe?" Sif asked.

Loki sighed with an enormous sadness, "We have to stop Balder and if we can't, we will be forced to destroy him…"

"Destroy him? Nothing can even harm Balder… How would you propose we destroy him?" Fandral exclaimed in disbelief and denial of even having to discuss the subject.

"What I tell you now must stay within the confines of this circle…" Loki looked to each warrior and then to Sigyn to make certain they understood the seriousness. Once they nodded in agreement, he continued, "Balder cannot be harmed because my Mother created a spell and cast it on every living and inanimate thing. He was having troubling dreams about his own death. Mother was worried that they were premonitions…"

He paused in remembrance, and then continued carefully, "Being the curious trickster I am, I had to find out more. So one night, I cast a spell to make myself appear as an old woman and make a play on my Mother's compassionate nature…"

"…As the old woman, I asked her about the spell she used to protect Balder. Never suspecting, Mother confided in me the one thing she did not cast her eye upon…"

Loki sighed, "Mistletoe. She said that it was too young and could not possibly hold any threat against my brother."

The Warriors looked to each other and then to Sigyn.

"You are certain of this?" Hogun asked.

Loki nodded and a heavy feeling of sadness fell upon them. Balder's betrayal was almost too much. They had all played together as children, studied together as adolescents, and trained together as warriors. What could have possibly happened to make him want to hurt his family?

"I must go to him and attempt reason before anything more drastic happens. But just in case, we have to find the mistletoe, crush it, and adhere it to a weapon. This is only as the last effort to stop him."

They all nodded uncertainly but knew to protect Thor and the rest of Asgard, it would have to be done.

"Alright then… where do we find mistletoe?" Volstagg asked Sigyn.

She broke away from her thoughts and exhaled to think about it, "Well, uh… there is usually some up in the tops of the trees around this time of year. I'm sure we could find it fairly quickly."

"Alright. If you two feel up to it, we should go." Sif said with urgency.

Loki and Sigyn finished the last bites of their food and drank the water.

"Yes," Fandral announced, "and let's not forget our favorite uncle. We should swing back to pick him up."

"He's alive?" Loki seemed nervous, "Where is he?"

"We had to leave him to get to you in time." Sigyn said.

"That is our first stop then. If we have Freyr, we have our evidence." Loki accepted Sigyn's help in getting up and closed his eyes against the dizziness.

As soon as he found his bearings, he said a quick healing spell and more color filled his cheeks, "Alright, I'm ready."

Sif approached him slowly and handed him his jade stone, "Lead the way. I'm so sorry, Loki." She put her hand on his bicep and squeezed her support.

He nodded gratefully and gave her a small smile.

"I shall ride with Hogun so Sigyn can travel with you." Sif walked toward the horses.

With help from Volstagg, Loki mounted Sif's horse and made certain Sigyn was secured behind him. He looked toward the others who nodded their readiness and then pictured Freyr, without closing his eyes, out of years of practice.

Once he had their heading, all of them rode off in the direction Loki led them to.

* * *

><p><em>How'd you like that? Lol.<em>

_Thank you guys and good night!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello friends! Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and putting my story on alerts! I will try to write everyone individually to thank each one!_

_Thank you guys so much!_

* * *

><p>The group traveled to the spot the Warriors Three and Sif had left Freyr. They had to ride at a slow pace for Loki to continue healing and the others insisted on staying with the pair for their protection. Sigyn sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek against his shoulder blade. She cherished the closeness with him after the ordeal they had gone through.<p>

"Are you alright?" Loki glanced back at her.

Sigyn lifted herself off of him and smiled, "Me? After all you've been through, you're asking me if I'm alright?"

He shrugged, "You've endured just as much. Just because I went through pain does not mean you can dismiss your own heartache."

She watched him for a moment, "We are equal in our heartache."

Loki looked down at the reigns in his hands out of sadness, "It is true. We have both endured enough hardships to last us several lifetimes." He noticed Sif looking back at them sympathetically. He straightened up, "But we must stay strong in order to get through this. We cannot allow our emotions to stand in the way of what we must do."

Sigyn laid her head back down on him and gazed off into the forest. She knew he was right but she felt there was still hope for their families. Perhaps they would see the error of their ways and seek redemption. Midway into her thoughts, she realized this was not possible. Even if they did accept their wrong doings, their crimes were unforgivable.

"But, after this trial," Loki spoke up softly, "I will make it my purpose in life to make you happy again. I swear it."

She closed her eyes and prayed to the higher Gods that they would make it through what was coming. Secretly, she made a similar vow but wouldn't speak a breath of it until all of this was over. She only squeezed his midsection tighter to acknowledge that his words had made their impact.

Loki seemed content with her gesture because he placed his hand over her arm and let his thumb glide up and down her skin.

"Where is he?" They snapped their heads up in Fandral's direction.

Hogun leapt off his horse and scanned the area. He pointed to a large tree with rope around the base, "This is where we left Freyr!"

Fandral growled loudly, "I knew we should have taken him with us! Now Balder will know we are coming."

Loki remained silent while the others attempted to come up with a new strategy.

"We must act quickly!" Sif exclaimed.

"Yes but Balder and Freyr will create more defenses against us!" Volstagg added.

"We will be killed." Fandral looked over at Hogun who nodded in agreement.

"What are you saying," Sif glared at them, "That we should not come to the aid of our King?"

"That is not what we're saying… only that we must think carefully before we act." Volstagg defended.

"Enough!"

The Warriors Three and Sif were silenced. They all looked toward Loki. He still sat upon his horse with Sigyn staring at him in awe. His chin was lifted slightly and he calmly looked to each person.

"Find your courage… If you will trust me, I believe I have a plan…"

The others turned to look at each other and Sif nodded in submission, "We trust you, Loki."

He bowed his head toward them, "Thank you, my friends. Come, I will explain on the way…"

* * *

><p>Odin rolled the parchment back up into its original state, "We are to meet King Njord halfway at a place of his choosing. Only then will he return Loki."<p>

Thor furrowed his brows, "A place of his choosing? But why?"

His father handed the message off to one of the guards that had accompanied them, "Because, my son, that is what was requested and as a show of good faith, we shall abide by it."

"But what if it is a trap, father…"

"Silence! Do not forget that our enemy has your brother! If we do not do as they wish, he could easily be killed and that would set off another chain of wars!"

Thor looked down in anger. He would go along with what the Vanir wanted but once they had Loki back, he vowed to enact his vengeance, "Where is the location?"

Odin straightened, "The Cavern of Whispers…"

* * *

><p>Balder had left his most trusted general in charge of the camp while he and other loyal guards trailed his families' movements. When Thor and the Allfather stopped to make camp, they mimicked them. Nightfall had set and the nocturnal creatures began to sign their songs of awakening. The young prince sat in his tent with his finger placed at his lips in contemplation.<p>

"Having second thoughts?" A voice sliced through the silence.

Balder raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing in my chambers, Freyr?"

The older Prince grinned as he stepped out of the darkness of a corner, "I've come with a warning."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Balder stood tall. His bare chest shone his muscles tensing in anticipation.

"Your brother, Loki, and my niece have escaped. They may be a problem to our plans." Freyr played with a looking glass absently.

Balder laughed suddenly, "You think my brother could prevent what will happen next?"

"And what will happen next? Please, do explain for me once more so that I may be fully prepared…" Freyr's eyes cut toward him.

The blonde haired warrior narrowed his eyes, "Very well… I have sent a message to each King of warring realms advising that they may retrieve their kidnapped family members in a certain location. Once Odin and Thor make their way into the Cavern of Whispers, they will find King Njord waiting. No doubt, my brother, Thor, will cause issues, which will then act as a distraction for our men to hide in the crevices above. Once I signal them, they will unleash their arrows and weapons upon our unsuspecting families. Once they are dead, there will be no one left to be King except for myself." He smiled proudly but then remembered the other man in the room, "I will then, of course, gift you with the Vanir throne in exchange for your assistance in this matter."

"Of course…" Freyr bowed with a wicked grin, "Thank you for enlightening me. I will be well prepared for this attack."

Balder sat back down and feigned weakness, "Now go and rest, Freyr… we have a very busy day tomorrow."

"My lord…" The older man bowed low and exited quietly.

The younger Prince sighed and rested his forehead on his fist. His annoyance in others was giving him migraines almost all hours of the day.

"My lord, I have come to settle plans with you…"

Balder snapped his eyes toward the man that interrupted his resting only to find the same one that had just departed, "Freyr, I thought I told you to leave me…"

Freyr set the parchments he held down on the planning tables next to him, "What do you speak of? You never told me that?"

"But you just…" Balder felt his heart plummet to the ground and his eyes widened in shock. His onslaught of fear turned into amusement as he began to laugh manically.

Freyr stood by and watched curiously.

"Oh my brother is very clever!" Balder continued laughing.

"My Lord, may I inquire on what is so amusing?"

The blonde prince halted mid laugh and glared at Freyr, "What is so amusing is that you believe me to be stupid! Why have you not informed me of my brother's escape!"

Freyr visibly tensed, "I… I… I did not wish to cause any worry, my Lord."

"There is no worry! My brother cannot stop what is coming and if he attempts it, he will die trying!" Balder exclaimed in anger, "Now, if you fail to present further information we may need, you can forget the Vanir crown and I will make you my slave instead! Do you understand!"

Freyr nodded angrily.

"Very good," He lifted his chin in satisfaction, "Now let us discuss the events for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Loki sucked in a breath as he returned to his body. He felt hands all around him and worried looks from his friends. He gazed up at them through unshed tears, "My friends, it is worse than we had previously imagined."<p>

The Warriors Three and Sif exchanged glances while Sigyn tended to Loki.

"What happened? What did he reveal?" She laid a hand on his cheek to anchor him further.

He focused in on her dark eyes, "He is planning on murdering them…"

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! It's about to get real ya'll! Please let me know what you think so far. The end is near.<em>

_Thanks guys!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello friends! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I went to a different fandom for a while. I love you guys and hopefully I can get the last chapter up soon._

_Love you guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Tensions grew as dawn kissed the Vanir lands. Loki had not slept since his brother's confession of betrayal. He had discussed his plans to stop Balder with the Warrior's Three and the Lady Sif around a small fire as Sigyn looked on. Now the other's slept while he sat poking at the burning embers. He thought of all the possibilities for things to go wrong. He feared for the others and Sigyn… he feared for her the most. He had suggested to have her stay behind but she would have none of it. She chose to stand by his side and assist in any way she could.<p>

Loki's heart continued to break at each passing moment. How could Balder hurt their family so? Greed was a powerful vice but he always held firm in his faith of his family. Perhaps the greed was too tempting for his younger brother to resist.

His heartbreak turned into a piercing fear. If the time came, would he be able to end Balder? His brother, who up until the war, was consistently there to lend an ear to all of Loki's petty grievances with Thor; would he be able to destroy him?

He felt the movement of the land behind him and instantly knew who it was. Sigyn sat down next to the young Prince with their shoulders barely touching. She remained silent as they watched the day take on its shape in beautiful hues. As time drew on, she looked down at the grass they sat upon and her hand slowly reached over to entwine her fingers into his. He accepted gratefully and placed his other hand over the joined ones.

"I wanted to thank you, Sigyn." Loki suddenly broke the silence.

She looked sideways into his eyes, "Thank me?"

He nodded carefully as he gently glided his thumb up and down her hand, "Your kind heart and words have revealed a new side to me that even I had not known about. Before you, my existence had ceased to have any meaning. It was merely to stand in my brothers' shadows. But now… if I may be so bold, now I have you."

Sigyn smiled warmly and it in turn melted what was left of the ice encompassing his heart.

"Now that I have discovered this, I wish only to make you happy and keep you safe." Loki turned to face her, "You must promise me that if anything goes wrong today… that you will run away. Royal obligations be damned."

She felt a heaviness wrap itself around her soul that threatened to break if she heard anything further, "But nothing will go wrong. The Warriors Three and Sif will be there to assist us if need be…"

Loki's concerned expression wavered into what seemed to be fear, "Balder has concealed his magic from us his entire life and I have no idea how powerful he may be…"

"No," Sigyn captured his cheek in her palm, "No… never forget your own abilities. Whatever spells he casts, you can best him with even more power."

He felt the pride lift his spirits as she spoke and leaned into her touch, "Nevertheless, promise me that if I do not succeed and for some reason or another, Balder defeats us… you must run away."

Sigyn searched his eyes for a moment, "I'll do what needs to be done."

"What?" Loki started to question but he was interrupted suddenly when Volstagg stretched out with a groan. The others began to wake from their sleep as well so the pair separated but held each others' eyes. Sigyn's held determination where Loki's was a fusion of curiosity and suspicion.

They all packed up their belongings in silence. With a veil of uncertainty, the Asgardian warriors dressed and aided each other in adjusting their armor. Loki was able to retrieve his strongest silver and emerald green armor from his tent the night before. He glanced warily over at his helmet and his breath hitched in his throat. Could he do this?

A ghost of a touch happened upon his shoulder and he realized he hadn't noticed anyone approach.

"The others are ready…" Sif fixed her eyes on his in her own trepidation, "Can we do this, Loki?"

His breath quickened. He examined the others as they stood to watch their quiet exchange. The Warrior's Three straightened their spines to appear without fear but in their hearts they asked the same question. Could they fight against a man that had been like a brother to each one of them?

Loki steadied himself, "We have to… for Thor and my Father. No matter the heartache we carry, we cannot allow Balder to harm them…"

* * *

><p>Thor followed his Father down a dirt path that led into the mouth of the Cavern of Whispers. His eyes darted about cautiously at the hills surrounding them. This seemed too easy and he didn't trust the Vanir. Through his insecurities, he kept silent in fear for Loki. There were specific instructions in the message from the Vanir King to come alone but he glanced once more at the small army hiding in the foothills just within his sights. Something was off and the feeling continued to grow.<p>

Odin led him through the opening and down a damp corridor. They followed their way down this path until it took them straight into an opening. Had it not been the setting to negotiate terms for his brother's life, Thor could have appreciated the beauty where they were. It was a rather large cave inside the cavern with massive stalactites stretching down from the high ceiling. From the floor of the cave, Thor could see walkways above them from when the Vanir used for mining. He checked once more for any threats lurking about.

"Allfather…" Thor's eyes snapped down toward the voice that demanded attention.

"King Njord…" Odin nodded his recognition at the man in the middle of the cavern. He was dressed impeccably as a warrior king in different shades of gold. The tension shown on King Njord's face as they sized each other up.

"Let us speak…" Odin began but was stopped immediately.

"I have no words for you, Allfather! What your family has done is inexcusable. If matters are not dealt with soon, I fear your princes will see more war in the future." King Njord barked.

"It is true… my sons have acted foolishly. But there is no reason that this wrong cannot be mended. Is it not enough that my dear son, Loki, heeded to my words and returned the Princess to your care? Is it not enough that you hold him now to punish me?" Odin let his emotions escape but quickly seized them inside again.

Silence penetrated the cave as King Njord stood rigidly. Thor noticed his eyebrows scrunch up in what looked like confusion, "What is this that you speak? I do not have your son? And my Sigyn was never returned to me!"

Thor felt the heat from his father next to him.

"To what sick game are you playing at, Njord?" Odin shouted angrily, "I was given your message directly from my most trusted guard stating you wished to meet for negotiations to retrieve my son!"

"I was given the same message regarding Sigyn! Obviously your bloodlust continues to blind your judgment for I grow tired of these disgusting gestures toward war!" King Njord yelled.

Thor readied himself for a fight that seemed inevitable…

* * *

><p>Loki and Sigyn led the Warrior's Three and Sif down the same path Thor had ghosted just earlier. Loki halted and glanced around anxiously. He noticed the small army of Asgardians across from them and growled in frustration.<p>

"I fear we are too late to warn them. They were led straight to their deaths. Sif, you remember Sigyn's directions, correct?" Loki began to stride toward the cavern again with the rest in tow.

"Of course. I remember the whole lay out." The lady warrior said.

"Then you and the Warrior's Three must search for Balder who will inevitably be waiting for the right moment to strike. Sigyn and I will attempt to lead our families to safety."

Sif lay her hands on his shoulders and offered him a smile that gave him courage. He in turn conveyed his thanks to her in that quiet moment. She then readied her weapon as the Warrior's Three passed by Loki with saddened smiles.

The warriors stealthily entered the cavern, leaving Loki and Sigyn to themselves.

The dark prince took a shaky breath and prepared himself for what was to come. Sigyn stood by the entrance and remained still until he was ready. In his mind, he was envisioning different scenarios and outcomes but either way he realized this was his moment. In all the times his brothers took the glory after battle, this was his chance to show father his worthiness. He straightened his shoulders and inhaled. He whipped his body around and took Sigyn by the hand, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Balder took his place in the narrow walkways above his Father and Brother. Freyr and Freyja stood on either side of him observing the scene below. He inspected the guards opposite from them with their bow and arrows ready. He grinned in satisfaction.<p>

His attention was taken when he heard shouting beneath them. Freyja growled and leaned over the edge, "That damn girl!"

"You will pay for your words, Njord!" Thor shouted.

"Silence, boy, you have no place here amongst Kings!" The Vanir King shot back.

The young prince roared in anger as Odin placed a restraining hand on his back. Thor prepared to unleash his fury.

"Stop!"

The three halted and turned toward whoever interrupted. Their rage dissipated immediately. Loki ran into the cave with Sigyn right behind him.

"Loki, my son. Are you alright?" Odin embraced him while Thor looked on in a bewildered state.

"I'm alright but there has been a misunderstanding." Loki scanned the room.

"Sigyn, my darling girl, I'm so pleased to see you're safe." King Njord cupped her face. The anger had been completely replaced by adoration.

"I'm safe, Grandfather..." Sigyn looked up and around, "But we must end this meeting."

"She's right, Father. We have to leave this place, now." Loki attempted to pull his relatives but they held fast.

"Be still for a moment, Loki. Tell us… where have you been?" He tried to diffuse the situation quite unsuccessfully.

Loki let out an exasperated grunt, "Thor, we must go!"

Odin placed a calming hand on his son's shaking shoulder, "I believe Loki is right. Let us go back to the safety of our armies, where we can discuss this further."

Sigyn let out a relieved exhale and smiled up at King Njord. It was then, when she was looking up at him, that she caught sight of a pair of eyes staring furiously down at her. Her gasp caught Loki's attention and he glanced up to see Balder, Freyja, and Freyr on one of the narrow walkways. They had their best battle gear on.

"Run! Now!" Loki exclaimed.

Before they could step a foot further, a bright light illuminated the dark cavern. When their eyes adjusted, they saw what appeared to be a blue shimmering light at the entrance of the room blocking their way out.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor bellowed angrily, "What magic is this?"

His younger brother ignored him and his eyes darted straight to Balders.

"Isn't it curious?" A voice echoed, "That when something goes awry, you are always the one to blame, Loki?"

Silence fell after that as everyone but Loki and Sigyn searched for the voice's keeper. There was a scuffling from above them and another blue light shone.

"Balder?" Thor shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Freyr… Freyja, what are you doing here?" King Njord demanded.

Odin spied with his one good eye what was happening as the others questioned. He began to understand immediately.

"Balder, my son… what have you done?" Odin asked with sorrow evident in his voice.

His youngest only grinned above them. His fingertips graced the stone in front of him, "Oh yes… you see now, don't you? The Allfather sees all…" He spread his arms wide in a mock expression, "…except what is happening in his own family."

"What is the meaning of this!" Njord shouted.

"Silence Father! We've all grown weary of your boisterous squealing!" Freyr glared down at him.

Sigyn squeezed her grandfather's arm when he went to reply. He looked down at her and understood that now was not the time. He held her close as he waited impatiently for an explanation.

"Balder, please there is still time." Loki pleaded without revealing too much of the plot in hopes he would change his mind.

The blonde warrior cocked his head to the side and the innocence exuded from him, "You still wish for the lot of us to go back to the way things were before?"

Loki realized he shook slightly and inhaled through his nose before answering, "Our ways will never be the same, but you are still one with this family..."

"Do you truly accept that as truth?" Balder interrupted, "Oh my friend… your heart is still so uncorrupted. I truly envy your lack of knowledge."

Loki turned toward his family then returned to speak, "Then educate me on what I am missing? I wish to understand."

"For too long I have been humiliated. For a power that should be feared, I have become the fool in this family. Thor instigated a cruel game where objects are thrown at me as a festive trick and Father laughs beside him. After this day, everyone will learn to fear me." Balder shook in his rage.

"Oh Balder…" Thor said in a whisper of regret.

"Silence!" Balder screamed with unshed tears in his wide eyes.

Odin stepped forward slowly, "My son, this is a fool's errand. Do not go down this path. You will surely be destroyed if you attempt what your insinuating."

"Will I?" The younger warrior raised an eyebrow, "Ever the proud King! You cannot admit your mistakes because you have made none... well, your one mistake was me, for I will be your downfall!"

Balder nodded toward Freyr who in turn snapped his fingers and suddenly a dozen guards appeared over them, arrows pointed down at the royal prey. The blonde warrior just smiled serenely as the familiar pull on the strings was heard, "Goodbye Father…"

Before he could signal the attack, his senses prickled in anticipation. He heard a grunt above him and a body fell before his eyes. The sounds of battle ensued as he calmly looked to see what events were happening. Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three were taking on three guards each and were quickly gaining the upper hand.

While he was distracted, Odin raised Gungnir to strike, but Loki immediately pushed it down and shook his head. Thor took a stance by his brother in a quiet agreement as their father attempted to gain the upper hand again. In seeing his son's sudden wisdom, the Allfather nodded his consent.

Laughter from Balder filled the room over the noise of clanking metal, "Very good!"

Loki glanced over at Sigyn to make sure she was still alright and finding her still in the protection of King Njord's arms, he returned to look up at the warriors. He noticed Sif finishing off her last guard and yelled, "Now!"

Sif heard him and pulled an arrow out of her satchel. She picked up one of the fallen guard's bows and quickly sent the arrow whizzing in the air toward Balder's head. Loki wished to look away but he kept his eyes on his brother. In what seemed like the final moment, Freyja's hand stuck out in front of her leader and caught the arrow.

Balder laughed jovially and clapped his hands, "What an impressive display of bravery we have in this cavern. Lady Sif, your aim has improved but unfortunately, I have gained new friends in my time on this realm and you seem to have forgotten the simple fact that I cannot die!"

With that, the arrow dropped to the ground and Sif and the Warriors Three were pushed by a magical force over the edge of the walkway and plummeted downward. Loki acted quickly and used his own spell to prevent a fatal end for his friends.

Odin raised Gungnir once more but this time, Balder was ready. With a slight raise of his hand, the most powerful being in the nine realms was sent flying across the room and against the cave wall.

Loki saw that the situation was becoming dire and he automatically looked toward Sigyn. She was shielding her grandfather against the side of the cave. As their eyes locked, she gave him a small smile which perplexed him greatly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor fly backwards, then the Warrior's Three, then Sif, then finally King Njord, and Sigyn. Loki could feel the invisible magic creep toward him but he warded it off completely.

The ones trapped against the wall fought against the force but they stopped to look up as Balder, Freyr, and Freyja glided down gracefully to ground level. Loki went rigid as he prepared.

"Balder! You must stop this!" Thor struggled.

The youngest brother flicked his wrist and Thor's head whipped to the side as he winced in pain.

"Balder!" Loki shouted, "Enough!"

All eyes turned toward him. Although only one set mattered as they looked on him in curiosity.

"You realize, you should be flattered, brother." Balder strode toward him.

"Should I?"

"Oh yes, I learned everything I know from studying you and your books. I stayed in the shadows while you practiced your spells and educated myself further. You're the reason I'm so powerful." Balder grinned proudly.

Loki did not falter even as he realized he should have been more careful in his studies. He knew now that he had to destroy him. He had to destroy what he created.

Balder watched him carefully and saw the thoughts on his face, "I would offer you a position as my advisor but I believe you would refuse."

"Advisor to a false King? That is what you would be if you murder our family! Don't do this, brother." Loki beseeched.

"Don't you see? When I am King, I would declare peace with the new King and Queen of Vanaheimr. Our father craves war, like Thor… which is why there will not be peace until there is another quarrel to dig their swords into. I will be doing a service to our realm."

"Father and Njord have been meeting for peace…"

"And look how swiftly they turned toward war when confusion struck… it is inevitable with the elder ones." Balder glared at Odin.

Loki glanced between the two, "Do not display your call for peace as if it is the reason for this. You crave the throne! Otherwise you would have turned to Father ages ago with your council."

Balder chuckled under his breath and wagged his finger, "You are very clever, dear Loki. It is true, I have wished for the crown of Asgard for some time. And being the youngest did not assist me… but all that does not matter. Today, Asgard and Vanaheimr will crown new monarchs after their predecessors 'destroyed each other'. Then I will further the peace between our realms by marrying the beloved Princess Sigyn."

Sigyn struggled as the invisible magic pulled her forward toward the two brothers. Loki's eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization that his princess would be used yet again in this ridiculous game of politics.

"You can't do this!" She cried out.

"Oh I can, my love. After I have dispatched our families, you and I will go back to Asgard, where we will be crowned." Balder's teeth bared as he grinned.

"No!" Loki surged all of his available magic toward his brother which knocked him off his feet. His force on their families was dropped. Thor and Odin immediately charged toward Freyr and Freyja.

Balder growled in rage and threw an energy at Loki, which knocked him down, sending his helmet flying. He curled in on himself as his younger brother stalked toward him. He held up a shield against further attacks as blue energy lights hit it and deflected off.

Sigyn watched this and paniced. If he gained any further, Loki would be seriously injured. Her eyes darted around. The other family members were ganging up on her mother and uncle who fought in vain. She frantically looked for the poisoned arrow and spotted it over by the entrance. She ran for it.

Balder grit his teeth while sending a continuous flow of dangerous magic toward his brother. Loki fell to the ground and cried out gravely as he felt his power faltering.

"Stop!" Sigyn screamed.

The blonde prince shouted over his magic, "But my lady… I believe my brother has taken what was not his…"

Loki glared at him angrily for treating Sigyn like a piece of property.

She took a breath and shouted, "I shall marry you willingly!"

Balder eyed her carefully, still illuminated by his powers. She sauntered toward him and smiled kindly, "I will marry you… just stop… please." She put a hand to his forearm which successfully ceased the constant flow toward Loki, who panted for air after the relief was given.

The others were watching in disbelief at her betrayal.

"I thought you loved my brother…" Balder glared down at her.

"I love you, my King." Sigyn leaned up and feathered a kiss across his lips. His whole body relaxed against her and he pulled her roughly into a forceful kiss.

Loki watched this display in disbelief and felt anger boiling in his blood. That was until he saw what was in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for sticking by me! Love you guys!<em>


End file.
